


FacetLaz

by Omega_guy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, YouTube, Youtuber AU, gamer lapis, gamer peridot, geek peridot, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_guy/pseuds/Omega_guy
Summary: Peridot is a small time Youtuber, only six subscribers but enjoying her let's plays, when she runs into her YouTube idol in a game.  Lazplayer





	1. Lazplayer

Peridot opened up her recording software, it was just the default recording software that had come on her laptop and she had been using, she was sure there were better ones like the pros used but she didn't really have any other options. She was just doing let’s plays on YouTube for fun, she wasn’t expecting to get famous or anything, it was just a fun way to express herself.

 

She clicked on the game she was going to play, Codename Cure, it was a game her six subscribers asked her to play so she felt obligated to play it. She joined a online party and started her recording.

 

“Hey everyone, it's Facet2F5L and welcome to let’s play Codename Cure.” She started

 

“Well looks like we have another YouTuber in the house,” a familiar voice entered her headphones. Peridot swore her heart stopped, bright blue eyes widening and her jaw nearly hit the floor it dropped so fast.

 

“L-Lazplayer!?,” Peridot squeaked, her voice high pitched and cracking slightly. She recognized that voice anywhere, it was her YouTube idol, she would sit and binge watch her videos all day! The blue haired beauty had captured Peridot’s attention and heart for years, since the blue haired woman started out on YouTube, of course back then she had brown hair but it had been dyed since then, Peridot thought blue suited her better anyway.

 

“You know me? Are you a fan?” She asked.

 

Peridot almost fainted, she was about to play a game with her idol, the reason she started let's playing in the first place! “Y-Yes.”

 

“Awesome, we can let's play together then,” she replied to Peridot.

 

Peridot let out a noise of happiness, she was so close to squealing. She didn't want to scare the popular YouTuber off though, so she did her best to keep from screaming. 

“A-Are ye sure ye want to play with me? I’ve never played this before and I will suck so badly,” Peridot asked, almost embarrassed of her accent at that moment.

Lazplayer snickered, “It’s ok, I’ll help you,” she offered.

Peridot squealed softly, “O-Ok!”.

They started the game, true to her word Peridot was terrible at the game, but Lazplayer was patient and helped her learn the game even after all the other players had left the game, they talked for a long time and played together.

“One sec I’m going to end my recording,” Lazplayer said, she went silent for a moment. Peridot took it as her opportunity to gush a bit to the camera that she was playing with her idol before she did her lame outro and ended the recording.

Lazplayer came back a minute later, her voice entering Peridot’s headphones once more. “Sorry about that, I’ll edit the video later, would you mind if I linked to your channel in the description of the video? I mean everyone will hear you talking because we talked the whole video.”

“I’m not really worth it, I’m pretty much a nobody,” Peridot told her, she kept the game going in the background so she could talk to the blue haired woman while she edited her video, she wasn’t very good at editing but it was something she had to do.

“I doubt that, you seem really fun, what’s your channel name?” 

“Facet2F5L,” Peridot replied, she could hear something from Lazplayer’s side, she figured the bluenette was writing the name down. “Could I ask something, if ye’re ok with it of course…”

“Of course go ahead.”

“Could I have yer Skype or something? Discord maybe?” Peridot asked, unable to keep the tremble out of her voice.

“Sure, it’s Blue-Pikachu, it’s the one with a swimming Pikachu as the icon. Just add a hashtag and 8465 for Discord” Peridot giggled softly at that. “What!? Pokemon is awesome!” The bluenette protested.

“Of course it is, I’ve played almost every game!” Peridot exclaimed. “It’s just such a cute Skype name, and Discord name.”

Lazplayer’s laugh rang through Peridot’s headphones causing the blonde to blush like a tomato. Her own soft giggle escaping her lips.

“What’s yours?” Lazplayer asked after a moment.

“Peri Peri sauce, with dashes between each word, and capitals on both peri’s, kind of silly I know,” Peridot explained.

“How do you spell Peri? Is it P-E-R-R-Y?” She asked.

“P-E-R-I, actually” Peridot spelt it out to her. “It’s spelt the same as the first part of Peridot, that’s my name,” Peridot revealed, she hoped to learn Lazplayer’s real name, she hadn’t revealed it to the public everyone just knew her as Lazplayer. 

“Peridot? That’s a really cool name,” She replied. “I guess it’s only fair I tell you my name since you told me yours.”

“Ye don’t have to, if ye want to keep your name a secret it’s ok,” Peridot assured her, she did want to know her name but she didn’t want to pressure her into it.

“Nah it’s ok, it’s Lapis Lazuli,” She revealed.

Peridot smiled, “That’s a beautiful name.” She blushed right after that. ‘WHY DID I SAY THAT!?’ Peridot screamed at herself, her thoughts were jumbled screaming.

“T-Thanks, yours is too,” Lapis complimented, the screaming in Peridot’s head doubled, she felt like she was going to faint.

“T-T-Thank ye, I um, I’m not usually uh, like this” Peridot mentally face palmed, she was stuttering like an idiot!

“It’s ok, I don’t mind,” Lapis replied. “It’s actually kind of flattering.”

Peridot blushed, a Skype notification showing up before she could reply, she clicked accept seeing Lapis’ account pop up with a friend request. A moment later doing the same for Discord.

“Well I have to edit this video and get it out, I’ll message you on Discord when I’m done, I’d love to talk to you more Peridot.” Lapis explained.

Peridot blushed an even darker shade of red if that was possible. “O-Ok!” 

Lapis giggled, “Great, talk to you later!”

“Bye,” Peridot clicked out of the game, turning off her mic and putting her headphones down so she could attempt to edit her video, her heart was racing, and her face was dark red, she placed a hand on her chest, her heart was pounding.

 

Hours later Peridot had already uploaded her video to YouTube, gushing in the description about how Lapis had played with her in the game, making sure not to mention her real name, she didn’t want to betray the confidence that Lapis had placed in her with revealing her real name, Peridot felt so honoured.

A ping from discord interrupted her thoughts, she jumped over to discord. Her eyes lit up as she saw the small swimming pikachu icon in the corner of her screen. She clicked on it before she even had a moment to think.

Blue-Pikachu: hey Peridot, finished editing, do you still feel up for chatting?

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Of course, I was just playing minecraft, I just keep working on this one creative world where I’m making a bunch of islands, I just keep adding to it, I’ve been working on it for over a year.

Blue-Pikachu: sounds super cool, I’d love to see it sometime.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: If you want, I’d be glad to show you, though I’ve never shown anyone before.

 

They spent hours talking, before Peridot knew it the clock read four in the morning. She messaged Lapis about it and they said their goodbyes, though neither of them wanted to, and Peridot slowly turned off her computer and dragged herself to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, fun fact, the Minecraft world Peridot is making is based off of an actual Minecraft world I've been making for over a year now.


	2. Fear of the Plan

Peridot woke the next morning, her hair completely in disarray, the sun was shining through her window right into her eyes making her groan in discomfort. She sat up, a tiny squeak leaving her throat as she yawned softly, bright blue eyes blinking open.

She pulled her nightgown strap back up onto her shoulder as it had fallen at some point. Yawning again as she reached for her phone on her nightstand. She disconnected the charger and laid back down pulling the phone with her, she unlocked her phone and opened up her youtube app to check how her six subscribers liked her video from the night before. 

Her eyes snapped open wide, almost choking on her own saliva as she saw the subscriber count below her channel name. In the seven hours she had been sleeping she had gone from six subscribers to over half a million!

She couldn’t stop staring at the subscriber count, her eyes wide as dinner plates. She switched over to Discord, she couldn’t hit Lapis’ icon fast enough, her fingers flying across the screen.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: LAPIS! IDONTKNOWHOWBUTIGAINEDOVERHALFAMILLIONSUBSCRIBERSOVERNIGHT!”

It took Peridot longer then she would care to admit that she hadn’t put any spaces in her message she was freaking out just that much.

Blue-Pikachu: that’s amazing Peridot!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: but I don’t know how it happened!

Blue-Pikachu: might be because I linked to your channel in the description of my video, people must really like you.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: but this is amazing, its over half a million in seven hours!

Blue-Pikachu: I know, I’m so excited for you Peridot!

Peridot smiled, typing her response to Lapis before getting up to get ready for the day, her hair alone would take some time to tame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of a few weeks she steadily gained more subscribers, she recorded a video thanking all the subscribers and attempting to explain just how amazed she was by everything, of course making a little animated video to go with it, she hadn’t shown her face to her fans yet.

She talked to Lapis constantly, they recorded together all the time and would video chat on Skype or talk on Discord as often as they could. Though they still had not met in person, it was starting to drive them both crazy.

A ding from her phone interrupted her thoughts, Peridot picked up her phone and looked, a smile blooming across her face seeing the Discord notification from Lapis. She couldn’t unlock her phone fast enough.

Blue-Pikachu: Hey Peri, I had a great idea!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: what is it?

Blue-Pikachu: you should come to PAX, I’m doing a panel there, you should come we can meet!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: I don’t know Lapis, I don’t think I have the money for that.

Blue-Pikachu: then I’ll pay for your ticket and you can stay with me!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Lapis I can’t ask you to do that.

Blue-Pikachu: it’s no problem I want to! Think of it as an early birthday present.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: my birthday isn’t for months.

Blue-Pikachu: ok a REALLY early birthday present. Come on please! I want to meet and what better place than a convention where we can meet fans as well!?

Peridot reluctantly agreed to Lapis’ plan, she had never been to North America before let alone the sunny state of Florida that Lapis lived in. She was excited to finally meet the beautiful bluenette in person, and Jasper, another YouTuber friend of theirs that they would play with all the time, Peridot knew she was going to the convention as well.

They had a lot of friends on Youtube, Jasper played games but she also did makeup tutorials, her specialty being eyeliner which was always perfect. Amethyst, a very dirty minded Russian who was in the process of moving into her new house just outside Boston. Pearl, a polite French woman who lived in Paris with her Spanish roommate Garnet. They recorded games together and more often than not vlogs of them hanging out around Paris and interacting with fans. Something Peridot often wished she had the courage to do.

Don’t get it wrong, she loved her fans, she would be no one without them and she made many videos thanking them, all animated though, only Lapis and Jasper had ever actually seen her face, even then, it had only been because she lost a bet. 

She just hadn’t worked up the courage to do a face reveal yet, her had a big forehead with a triangularly shaped scar right smack dab in the middle from a childhood injury that she just hated, her nose was slightly pointy and weird, and her ears were so pointed at the end that Jasper had called her a leprechaun when she first saw her, wasn’t a real confidence booster for the blonde, not to mention the fact that she’s pale as fuck.

Peridot knew she wouldn’t be able to hide her face at PAX, she guessed it was a good a place as any for finally showing everyone her face, on stage. In front of hundreds of people… All looking at her….

The thought made her sick to her stomach and almost made her message Lapis to call the whole thing off. She grabbed her reindeer stuffy and hugged it to her chest tightly, snuggling into the soft fur to calm herself down.

She flipped open Discord, hitting Amethyst’s icon of fanart a fan had drawn of her in a burrito, cartoonish style of course, that she now used as her icon for basically everything. 

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Hey Amethyst, got a moment?

Amethyst’s reply felt like forever, which in reality had only been a few minutes. Amethyst was almost always online, much like Peridot herself.

Purple-Puma: Of course P-dot, what’s up?

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Are you going to PAX?

Purple-Puma: Yeah, I think Pearl is too but Garnet isn’t her mothers are renewing their vows in two months and she’s helping them plan, apparently she wants us all to go.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Really? Even me?

It seriously surprised her, she had only met Garnet a few months ago, the dark skinned woman was very chill and they had done a collab together on Minecraft in a Pixelmon server, it had been a small server so it was basically just them hanging out and catching pokemon, they had build a huge and awesome looking house together too.

Purple-Puma: Of course she wants you there dude!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: That’s awesome! I’ll be there!

Purple-Puma: cool! But anyway, yeah I’m going to PAX, why? Are you going?

Peri-Peri-Sauce: I’m going

Purple-Puma: WOAH DUDE REALLY!? THAT’S AWESOME I’LL FINALLY GET TO SEE YOUR FACE!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: That’s just it, I don’t think I’m ready for the whole face reveal thing yet… Plus there’s going to be so many people staring at me...

Purple-Puma: Woah P-dot just calm down, it’s not that scary, plus all of us will be there

Peridot sighed softly, Amethyst did have a point, but they would have to work out some things.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: I’m going to make a group chat with you, me, Lapis, Jasper, and you said Pearl is coming to PAX?

Purple-Puma: Yeah she is

Peri-Peri-Sauce: ok brb

She made a group chat with all of them, her heart pounding in her chest, she knew she had to discuss things with them all if she were to actually go through with this but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: I just need to talk some things out.

Purple-Puma: Pe-dot’s super nervous ‘bout PAX

Pearlfect: It’s alright to be nervous Peridot

Peri-Peri-Sauce: It’s not just that… I guess the main concern is I don’t think im ready to reveal my face to everyone…

Perfect-Cheeto-Soldier: Yeah that’s nerve wracking, but we’ve got your back Peridot

Peri-Peri-Sauce: But everyone will be looking at me, what if I go into a panic attack?

She had typed that out so fast she hadn’t even realised she had given out some very personal information right there. Her mother always told her never to reveal that except to boyfriends (before she found out Peridot was lesbian) employers or paramedics. She quickly deleted the message but it was too late.

Purple-Puma: Woah Peridot you get panic attacks? Guys we need to have some sort of system just in case

Peridot’s eyes widened, Amethyst’s messages had gone from laid back and relaxed to serious so quickly. 

Blue-Pikachu: I agree, Peridot if you start to feel something you need to tell us or tap one of our arms or something and we’ll get you to a quiet place to calm down ok?

Peridot couldn’t help the smile stretching across her face, no one had ever been so willing and ready to help her with her panic attacks, never in her life, not even her mother. Though that was expected given how her relationship with her mother was nowadays.

Peri-Peri-Sauce: I will, thank you all, it really means a lot that you’re doing this for me

Perfect-Cheeto-Soldier: Of course Peridot, you’re our friend, we’d do anything for you

Pearlfect: I second that

Blue-Pikachu: I can’t wait to meet you Peri

Purple-Puma: me too!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: I can’t wait either

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: I’ll be sure to check if there’s any Pokemon booths there for you Peri

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Amethyst what is with your username?

Pearlfect: do you have to use such vulgar language?

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: Oh come on Pearly-bird, you swear too. And Lapis FUCK YOU FOR TELLING ME TO PLAY THIS!

Blue-Pikachu: Playing Subnautica?

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: YES, FUCK THIS GAME!

Blue-Pikachu: found the other leviathans yet?

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: THERE’S MORE OF THIS FUCKER! HE JUST DESTROYED MY FUCKING SEAMOTH!!!!

Perfect-Cheeto-Soldier: Reapers? Oh fuck yeah there’s a shit-ton more of those, she’s talking about the ghost leviathans, reefbacks, sea treaders, sea dragon and sea emperor, ain’t that right water bitch?

Blue-Pikachu: yep

Peridot smiled, Jasper and Lapis were dicks to each other but it was all in good fun, plus Lapis really liked the ocean, almost all of them called her water bitch, or witch (mostly Pearl used that one). 

She had been considering playing Subnautica after a lot of fan suggestion but seeing Amethyst’s reaction she wasn’t exactly sure. Curiosity did get the best of her and she did search up images of some of the creatures, the designs and colours drawing her in immediately, she was definitely going to play, aliens? Exploration? Survival? Huge awesome looking creatures? She was so fucking there!

She closed out the tab not wanting to spoil the game before she could play it, though not before searching up a reaper leviathan to see what Amethyst was screaming about, almost shrieking in fear when the picture she clicked on moved and the thing came right at her screen, she closed out quickly and returned to the chat catching up on the discussion.

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: THERE’S THAT FUCKING MANY OF THEM!?

Blue-Pikachu: yeah, have fun

Peri-Peri-Sauce: I’m so gonna play that game when I get home from PAX

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: Don’t P-dot it will fuck you up!

Peri-Peri-Sauce: nah, exploration and survival on a hostile alien ocean planet? I’m so there

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: Your funeral

Blue-Pikachu: says the one playing it rn

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: BECAUSE I AM THE QUEEN OF SURVIVAL GAMES, MY CROWN HANGS IN THE BALANCE!

Perfect-Cheeto-Soldier: be sure to say that while recording, your fans might go nuts

FUCK-OFF-YOU-REAPER-ASSHOLE!!!!!: thanks I’ll keep that in mind asshole

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Well as fun as this is I’m getting off for the night, I need to get ready for PAX anyway, Lapis you said it’s fine to stay with you right?

Blue-Pikachu: Yeah, that’s why I got the ticket for three days from now so we can hang for the week before PAX

Peri-Peri-Sauce: okie dokie! I’ll see you then, see the rest of you at PAX!

They all said their goodbyes before leaving the group chat, Peridot still had her doubts about going but a lot of them had been eased thanks to her friends. A small smile was stretched across her face as she walked into the kitchen, flipping the coffee pot on and searching for her favourite mug. Peridot was a huge Pokemon nerd, she had so many plushies and merch, and of course her favourite coffee mug which had a cute little Chikorita on it’s back seemingly laughing with little forelegs on its belly, with the other side of the mug having Chikorita, Bayleef, and Meganium on the other side with a paint-splatter looking pattern behind them, she loved it so much.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a moment to smell the strong beverage before taking a small sip careful not to burn her tongue.

Peridot just found herself thinking of PAX, and all her friends she would finally be meeting in person, and all the fans she would get to see face to face, not just a subscriber number on a screen. The jolt of excitement rendered the caffeine in the coffee useless, though she didn’t abandon her favorite drink.


	3. Arriving in the states

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very amazing person has drawn Peridot for the story and I want their beautiful drawing to be seen
> 
> the lovely Marcher has drawn this beautiful Peridot, look at her lil ears!!!!!  
>  https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/536950806352625664/542668360974991369/IMG_20190206_192921.png

Peridot sat on the plane staring out the window, the flight had been long and awkward, not to mention the woman sitting next to her with her kid, was a god awful bitch, the kid wasn’t much better either, almost fourteen and still throwing fits like a two-year-old.

The stupid woman kept trying to talk to her, apparently she was an American, who was returning from a vacation in Ireland, Peridot silently apologised to anyone who had to deal with that woman. 

“So like I said, I loved Ireland, just so many of those stupid gays everywhere just ruining it,” Peridot felt her eye twitch, this woman was really getting on her fucking nerves.

“Excuse me ma’am, but will ye shut the fook up!?” She screamed in front of the whole cabin, her accent a lot thicker than usual since she had had a drink since she woke up from her uncomfortable sleep on the plane. 

The woman looked so offended, grabbing her earphones and starting to untangle them irritably as she muttered, though Peridot heard it. “Bet you’re one of those horrible gays too.”

Peridot fucking lost it. “So what if I fookin’ am!? That don’t give ye the right to pass judgement on me because of my sexuality! If so then I could do that shite to ye! My first impression of ye is that ye are a stupid fookin’ bitch who needs to check yerself before ye wreck yerself!” She snapped, yeah her accent was definitely thick, most likely a combination of her anger and the drink but she didn’t exactly care.

Her fans liked her accent when it was thick like that anyway, many episodes of drunk slime rancher being popular visits on her channel, her accent always got thicker when she drank, though it was pretty thick when she was sober too.

The woman shut up for a moment, Peridot had hoped that she would stay quiet for the remaining twenty minutes of the flight. However those hopes were dashed when the woman turned to her annoying hellspawn of a child and whispered, “and that’s why gays go to hell.”

Peridot almost killed the woman, she threw on her headphones and blared her music as loud as her hearing could take it, slipping off her shoes and moving so her legs were on the seat and her feet were touching the woman’s leg on purpose. 

The woman gave her a vicious glare but Peridot decidedly stared out the window, flipping her phone from her music app to the camera to take pictures of the clouds and the sunrise and just the sights in general as they started their decent, she wanted to post the pictures online later. Although she did sneak some pictures of the woman and her kid before they landed, there was going to be one long ass rant post. 

She gathered her things once they touched down, her glare turned on the woman as she gathered her things, a shitty knock off of a Gucci purse and a backpack for the kid with fortnite characters or something on it, Peridot didn’t care, she detested the game, she knew Amethyst recorded herself playing it sometimes but it was mostly her roasting the game which was quite entertaining. 

The woman gave her one last glare as she got off the plane with Peridot following suit. She was about to head to a small cafe she saw when the woman went in dragging her screaming thirteen year old behind her. Peridot shook her head and went into a mcdonalds, ordering a coffee and some fries to tie her over, pulling out her phone and taking it off airplane mode to catch up on social media while she waited in line. 

TheRealFacet2F5L: GUESS WHO JUST LANDED STATESIDE!

She sent out her tweet and a text to Lapis for which gate she was at as she took her order from the bored employee with a small “thank you, have a great day”.

Peridot sat near the gate drinking her coffee and trying to sober up a bit, while she wasn’t drunk she was sleepy and slightly tipsy, which never made for a good combination. 

“PERIDOT!”

Peridot’s head snapped up at the yell, her face lighting up seeing the tall bluenette running towards her. “Lapis!” She ran to her friend, both of them tackling each other in a hug with just enough force to keep themselves standing instead of falling to the ground.

“It’s so amazing to finally meet you!” Lapis exclaimed, her eyes all sparkly.

“And ye too!” Peridot swore if she had a tail it would be wagging a mile a minute.

“How was the flight? Long I imagine,” Lapis asked as she took Peridot’s carry-on and started walking towards the baggage claim. 

“Very long, there was a bitch sittin’ next to me with her thirteen year old kid who was screaming like a two year old,” Peridot sighed.

“Yikes,” Lapis replied.

“Ye, then she said shite about gays and I snapped at her,” Peridot explained.

“Nice Peri!” Lapis praised. A blush dusted Peridot’s cheeks.

They got Peridot’s luggage and left the airport, Peridot fanning herself as they made their way through the parking lot. “It’s so sunny, I never see the sun in Ireland, it’s so hot out here,” Peridot complained.

“Don’t worry vampire, we’re almost to the car, I’ve got a surprise by the way,” Lapis grinned.

Peridot ignored the vampire comment for now, “Surprise?” she asked.

“What’s up Irish nerd?”

Peridot’s eyes widened, a huge grin spreading across her face. “JASPER!!!!” She screeched dashing over to hug the large Canadian tightly. 

Jasper let out a booming laugh as she hugged the tiny woman close to her. “Nice to see you too Peri.”

“This is such an amazing surprise!” Peridot squealed, hugging the buff woman tighter.

“Jasper is also staying with me for PAX, so it won’t just be us, I hope that’s ok Peri,” Lapis explained.

“I don’t mind,” Peridot smiled. “Though I’m surprised neither of ye two have been jumped by fans yet, everyone knows yer faces because of yer facecams.

“Well you’re gonna be part of that club soon,” Jasper chuckled as she ruffled Peridot’s already messy hair.

“Don’t mess with me hair!” She shouted making her companions laugh as they loaded her things into the car.

 

The drive to Lapis’ house was full of laughter and loud, very shitty singing to the radio. The real laughing came when Jasper narrowly avoided hitting a skunk that ran out in front of the car and yelled out “sorry!”. Which prompted a lot of Canadian jokes coming from the smaller occupants of the car.

“Pearl and Amethyst checked into a hotel near the convention, since I live within driving distance we’re just going to drive up tomorrow and meet them for lunch before the convention,” Lapis explained 

“I can’t wait to meet them in person,” Peridot smiled.

“They’re excited to meet you too kid,” Jasper replied. “Amethyst was simply flying all night, she’s very excited to finally see you.”

“How do you want to do your whole face reveal at the panel by the way?” Lapis asked.

“I was thinking at the panel, like ye announce who it is and I come out on stage or something, show as many people as possible at the same time,” Peridot grinned.

“Sounds practical,” Jasper nodded. “Is that how you’re going to show Pearl and Amethyst too or is it going to be more private?” She asked.

“More private, Lapis mentioned lunch before the convention, I’ll show them then,” Peridot explained.

Lapis and Jasper agreed it was the best way to do things, they smiled at the small blonde, it was a nice moment… Before…

“So you got your pot of gold in one of your suitcases or?”

“JASPER YE ASSHOLE! I’M NOT A FOOKIN’ LEPRECHAUN!” Peridot screeched.

Lapis and Jasper burst out laughing, Jasper almost swerved off the road she was laughing so hard but managed to reel it in enough to drive safely much to the relief of the Irish woman in the backseat.

“I thought Canadian’s were supposed to be nice not assholes like ye,” Peridot huffed.

“Too bad for you Peridot, my pod’s defective,” Jasper joked, Lapis snickering in the passanger seat.

Peridot got out of the car and went to help bring her luggage in only to see Jasper carrying both her bags on her shoulders like they weighed absolutely nothing. Her eyes were wide and blinking in surprise before she shook her head to clear it and followed after the massive woman, Lapis snickering as she followed.

 

They spent the nights having fun, laughing and drinking and playing card games, and almost forgetting to eat dinner which they ended up making at two in the morning. They all went into their seperate rooms, Lapis to the master with Jasper and Peridot disappearing into the guest rooms to collapse into their beds in drunken laughter before slipping easily into the dreamworld.

Peridot only having a brief thought before sleep consumed her, ‘This convention is going to be awesome.’


	4. Breakfast, Driving and Lunch

Morning came sooner than any of them wanted, all of them groaning and dragging their asses out of bed slowly trying to wake up after only a few hours of sleep. Jasper had already taken a shower and made her way to the kitchen where she had turned on the much needed coffee pot while the other two took their turns showering.

Lapis was next to emerge from upstairs, her hair messy and damp as she ruffled it even further with her towel that sat around her shoulders. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, just put a fresh pot on, hungry? I can make pancakes,” Jasper offered.

“I’m pretty sure if you couldn’t make pancakes they would take away your Canadian citizenship,” Lapis smirked.

“Fuck you, you ain’t getting any pancakes now!” Jasper huffed as Lapis snickered.

Peridot was the last to come downstairs, going straight for Lapis’ cupboard and grabbing the biggest mug she could find and filling it almost to the brim with coffee. 

“Morning Peri,” Lapis greeted.

“Coffee,” Peridot mumbled as she sat next to the snickering bluenette.

“How about some pancakes to go with your coffee eh?” Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow when Lapis started snickering even more. “What?”

“You said eh,” Lapis snickered.

“Hey I’m Canadian, we say eh,” She defended.

“I thought that was a stereotype,” Peridot muttered before taking another swig of her coffee.

“One that’s pretty much true, like Lapis being American and owning a gun,” She said.

“You own a gun?” Peridot asked looking over at Lapis.

“Well yeah, It’s just in the basement, never really touch the thing though,” Lapis shrugged.

“Than why do you have it?” Peridot asked.

“I live on the water Peridot, ‘gaters come around more often than you think,” Lapis replied.

Jasper handed out the pancakes, even to Lapis who thanked her politely before they dug in. The buff woman smiled and started to clean up her mess while the other two ate.

“Jasper aren’t you going to eat?” Peridot asked.

“I am, I’m just cleaning up first, how’s the pancakes?” She asked.

“Delicious!” The two smaller women exclaimed happily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were on the road after breakfast, Lapis had taken the driver seat while Jasper sat shotgun and Peridot lay curled up in the backseat snuggling the pillow she brought into the car with her.

Jasper leaned back and tapped Peridot gently. “Yo leprechaun, we’re here.”

Peridot woke groggily, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes as her jaws parted in a soft yawn. “We’re here?” She mumbled.

“Yeah, so wake up and put your shoes on,” Jasper said, yawning herself.

“Someone sounds tired, and I don’t mean Peridot,” Lapis said, not taking her eyes off the road.

“She yawned first, it’s contagious,” Jasper defended.

Lapis spared a glance in her rearview mirror to see Peridot scrolling through her phone. “Whatcha looking at Peri?”

“Just reading a fanfic,” Peridot replied, not looking up from her phone.

“What kind of fanfic?” Jasper asked. “Something dirty?”

“No, Amethyst sent it to me,” Peridot replied.

“So it’s definitely porn,” Lapis said.

“No it’s not porn!” She protested, her accent still thick from sleep, not that it wasn’t usually thick, just thicker than usual.

“Than what is it?” Jasper asked.

“It’s something of me and Lapis apparently fans have started to ship us together,” Peridot answered.

“They ship you two? What do you have one of those ship names and everything?” Jasper asked, trying to keep the snicker out of her voice.

“Yeah, appearently its called FacetLaz, because of our channel names,” Peridot explained.

“So what’s it about?” Lapis asked glancing in her rearview again to look at Peridot.

“It’s like us kissing and stuff…” Peridot blushed.

“Kissing hm? Like just kissus or full on frenching?” Lapis asked.

“Frenching, don’t say that in front of Pearl” Jasper snickered.

“It’s just kissus,” Peridot answered.

“Daw that’s cute, people ship you two,” Jasper laughed.

Lapis couldn’t help but blush, catching peridot’s eyes in the rearview before looking back at the road as she pulled into the valet area of their hotel. “Ok, everyone out, we need to check in and be downstairs in an hour to meet up with Pearl and Amethyst,” Lapis said.

They got out of the car, Jasper taking Peridot’s luggage despite the objections from the tiny woman. 

“You’re small your bag would crush you,” Jasper smirked, much to Peridot’s offense.

Jasper dropped Peridot’s stuff in her room before leaving the tiny Irish woman alone to her things, as well as leaving hers and Lapis’ room numbers in case Peridot needed them for anything.

Peridot showered quickly, trying to tame her unruly hair before going to lunch. Groaning in frustration when it stubbornly stayed in its messy, fluffy form. She didn't even care that she had already showered that day she just wanted to wake up more and feel clean after sleeping in a car for five hours.

She made her way downstairs, she had changed into a cute yellow sundress that she liked and waited in the lobby reading fanfics until Lapis and Jasper came down.

“Aw Peri you look cute.” Lapis smiled at her making the tiny woman blush.

“I didn't think you wore anything but black t-shirts and jeans,” Jasper said.

“Tat is my preferred style but it's too damn hot here to wear it.” Peridot replied.

They set out for the restaurant and grabbed a table, it was a barbeque place so Jasper and Peridot were looking over the menu with wide eyes while Lapis smiled softly. 

“Are you going to join us carnivores today Lapis?” Jasper asked, the bluenette grew up in a strict vegan house, she wasn't a vegan now but borderline vegetarian and didn't always partake in the eating if meat.

“Nah I think I'll just stick with a veggie burger today,” Lapis replied.

Jasper nodded and returned to her menu, she could never be vegetarian, hats off to those who were but she liked meat too much she couldn't do it. 

Peridot was quite the meat eater herself, her personal opinion was chicken with anything was delicious, she couldn't be vegetarian either but would never put down those who were.

“Lapis, Jasper!” A familiar thick Russian accent cut though the noise of the restaurant.

They turned their heads to see Pearl coming through the crowd, the small Russian right beside her.

“Hey Amethyst, hi Pearl,” Lapis greeted, snickering softly as Peridot had hidden herself behind her menu.

“Peri is that you?” Amethyst asked.

Peridot lowered her menu slowly, a small blush dusting her cheeks. “Hey Amethyst.”

Amethyst squealed, tackling Peridot into the booth to hug her. “DUDE YOU LOOK AWESOME!”

“Amethyst please were in public,” Pearl said rolling her eyes softly as she took a seat beside the two smaller women opposite of Lapis and Jasper.

“Oh come on P you know it's awesome to finally meet Peridot too, and you're thinking she looks awesome too,” amethyst grinned up at the peach haired woman.

“Yes it is, very nice to meet you Peridot,” Pearl smiled, the blonde smiling back.

They all ate, laughing and joking all around their table, everyone keeping a track of the time, as they had panels and events later they needed to be at, and a face reveal for Peridot to do.


	5. Panels and Meet and Greets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about
> 
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/

Peridot stood behind the curtain, jumping up and down slightly trying to rid herself of her nerves, they were about to head out onto the stage for the panel and Peridot couldn’t even hear, her heart was pounding in her ears and her eyes were side, pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks. 

“You doing ok Peri?” Lapis asked, placing a hand on Peridot’s shoulder making the small woman nearly jump out of her skin. “Sorry Peridot, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No it’s alright," Peridot blushed. "Just nervous,” she mumbled, trying to calm her racing heart as the others told her everything was going to be ok, that she wouldn’t completely panic and faint on stage.

Before Peridot knew it, the panel was starting, and Lapis was leaving her to trot out onto the stage looking like the most confident woman in the world that Peridot would envy forever.

“Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, please welcome to the stage, Lazplayer!” Lapis went out first as she introduced herself via her mic headset, the crowd roaring as she walked out onto the stage in her beautiful blue dress that had Peridot almost drooling before the panel. “Yes yes it’s great to be here, but wait! There’s more!!! Please join me in welcoming, our queen of survival games, our master of weird! Purple Puma!”

Amethyst rolled out onto the stage lazily, standing up at the end of her roll and presenting herself like it was a dance routine. “Jazz hands!” The crowd cheered “What's up my Famethyst!?” She shouted and the crowd went nuts, Amethyst called her followers her Famethyst, after the nickname the neighbourhood kids gave her and her sisters when they were kids implying she saw all her followers as family.

“From the cold tundra of Canada, comes our favourite eye-liner genius and gaming rager, comes Tiger-Liner!” Lapis announced.

Jasper came out onto the stage, tight jeans squeezed over large hips and a shirt that said “Tyrannosaurus Flex”

“How’s it goin’ eh?” She asked simply.

“Next onto the stage is our princess of Paris, our fabulous French guide to life! Pastel-pearl!” Lapis grinned, she was obviously enjoying these little introductions.

Pearl walked out gracefully, doing a little twirl in her pale pink sundress she had worn for the panel. A delicate little wave and a smile on her face, “Bonjour!”

“And last but not least! The shortest of the group by a large margin, or should I say a short margin? Our energizer bunny from across the pond, our little leprechaun, our smol Irish coffee bean, on stage here with us showing her face for the very first time!” Lapis yelled to the crowd which was silent with bated breath. “Facet2F5L!”

Peridot swallowed, her jeans seemed tighter than usual, her simple green T-shirt that said “In my defense I was left unsupervised”, shaking like a leaf as she took hold of the curtain with her hands. She ripped open the curtains revealing herself with false confidence. “HOLD ONTO YER ASSES!” She shouted her iconic intro for her videos hoping to mask her feelings of absolute terror of being in front of everyone for the very first time. A smile spreading across her face at the roar of the crowd as they screamed.

Peridot walked to the others who had taken their seats, waving to the crowd as she made her way over, it wasn’t nearly as scary as she thought it would be. It was actually quite thrilling.

She took her seat on the couch next to Jasper, Amethyst sat on Jasper’s other side with Pearl and Lapis taking the two single seats next to the couch, a short metal coffee table sat in the semicircle of the couch and the single seats. She smiled at her fellow Youtubers while they waited for the screaming to settle.

“Yes that’s right, everyone finally gets to see Peridot’s fabulous face!” Lapis grinned, their real names had been revealed a while ago in part of a charity event, Peridot had just worn a mask on her face and video chatted during said charity event from Ireland since she hadn’t been able to make it over to the states for it, they had raised quite a bit of money though.

They waited until the crowd settled, which was a while but eventually it was quiet in the auditorium again. “Alright so let’s get started,” Lapis said as she stood up. “Now we need a hashtag for everyone to send their questions to so let’s think up a hashtag together, I’m going to pick random people and we need just one word as part of our hashtag.” Lapis explained, walking to the edge of the stage looking for someone to pick while the rest of them relaxed in the chairs and on the couch. 

“You there, yes you with the weird wig/cat thing on your head, give me a word,” Lapis smirked slightly hearing Jasper and Amethyst snicker behind her. “Ok we have think,” Lapis said, moving across the stage looking for another audience member to call on. “You! Yeah you with the awesome Pikachu ears.”

Peridot watched as Lapis got the second word. “Ok so we have think and with, last word, you there in the back stand up and shout it.” Lapis face dropped a moment later, “really? Think with pussy? That’s our hashtag?”

Jasper and Amethyst burst out laughing, Pearl and Peridot snickering behind their hands while Lapis facepalmed at the front of the stage. “You guys really want to use hashtag thinkwithpussy? Ok if you really want us to use that for our panel then I want to see everyones phone flashlights on and held up as far as possible.” 

The whole auditorium was full of little lights from people's phones within moments, much to the amusement of the women on stage. “Guess were using hashtag thinkwithpussy, tag all your questions with that and we’ll get started.” Lapis sighed, sitting back down in the chair and smiling at Peridot.

The first question appeared on the little screens at the edge of the stage as Amethyst started reading it out loud. “Peridot, it’s awesome to finally see your face, you’re super cute, will you start using a facecam now that you’ve done your face reveal?”

Peridot smiled, “Yes I am planning on getting a facecam and starting tat now,” She answered, grateful that it was an easy question, the panel wasn’t nearly as nerve wracking as she thought it would be.

“Lapis when will Hats for cats come back?” Pearl read with a soft giggle, Peridot joined in. Hats for cats was a stupid thing she, Lapis and Amethyst had made up while playing kitten simulator, it was a fake joke charity that gave hats to unfortunate kittens, it was stupid but people loved it.

“Most likely,” Lapis answered simply, not elaborating, her voice cool and collected making Peridot’s eyes sparkle in awe.

“Hey Jasper, you’re Canadian, do you play hockey?” Lapis read.

“No I don’t, hockey is a violent sport, fun to watch but my face is too beautiful for such roughhousing, it would be hard to do my makeup with bruises and injuries from hockey, I like figure skating much better,” Jasper explained. The crowd went nuts, screams filled the auditorium. 

“I think you just killed them Jasper,” Amethyst laughed.

Jasper snickered, looking at the question panel. “Will you ever post a video of yourself skating? Maybe, most likely after that reaction, I love skating so why not.”

“Amethyst, when will cooking with Puma return?” Lapis read, looking at the purple haired woman who just grinned.

“Soon, very soon.”

“Will Lapis and Jasper’s anime review come back?” Pearl read, Lapis and Jasper looked at each other for a moment.

“We didn’t really think anyone cared about that series,” Lapis admitted with a shrug.

“I guess we could return to it,” Jasper smiled.

“Jasper do ye compete in skating?” Peridot read the next question, looking at the massive woman next to her.

"They're asking in an Irish accent Peri?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just readin' it ya dick," Peridot huffed.

“Answering the question, Not really, I did back in grade school I’m sure a video is somewhere on Youtube but I was shit back then, these days I just do it for fun, the rink near my house is run by family friends who let me practice whenever as long as it’s not booked,” Jasper explained.

“Amethyst what is your favourite weird food?” Lapis read.

“Vanilla ice cream with hot sauce and crayons in it.” Amethyst stated, reading out the next question not giving anyone time to try to discuss that disgusting combination of things she just listed. “Peridot will you play Subnautica?”

“Yes.” She stated.

“Peridot will you ever invite the others to join your drunk series?” Pearl read, the other women on the stage looking at the tiny Irish woman with raised eyebrows. “What drunk series?”

“Oh I have this stupid ting where I get drunk and record myself playing video games, a lot of people like it apparently,” Peridot blushed slightly, she thought they knew. 

“I know what I’m watching tonight,” Amethyst smirked making the audience laugh. “Peridot what is your favourite alcohol?”

“The stronger it is the happier I am, easiest way to put it,” Peridot stated simply, throwing her legs up onto the table and crossing her legs while she put her hands behind her head and gave a smirk to the crowd, she was definitely getting the hang of this. 

“Is tigerlaz canon?” Pearl asked, everyone looked at Lapis and jasper.

“No.” They both stated, their faces complete deadpan.

“That will never be canon, Jasper is like a sister to me and I could never have those feelings for her, plus she’s the biggest bitch I know,” Lapis remarked.

“American pussy,” Jasper replied, earning a friendly glare from Lapis.

“Pearl when will pastel’s pastries return?” Pearl read. “I have a few things planned so not for a while, but before next year I promise.”

“Amethyst do you like Fortnite?” Lapis asked.

“Fuck that shit, it’s such a shitty game, it’s easy to see why kids play it but I play it purely to roast, it’s just so shitty,” Amethyst growled out her min-rant.

“Yikes, sorry it was the person on twitter not me!” Lapis defended.

“When are autograph sessions and meet and greets happening?” Jasper read before the situation could get any worse. “We’re all doing meet and greets and autographs and shit right after this panel in the next room over.” She explained simply.

“Are any of ye married?” Peridot read.

“Amethyst is the closest out of all of us, she’s the only one with a significant other,” Lapis explained. “How is Max anyway Ame?”

“He’s awesome, he’s here today but he’s stalking the booths right now,” Amethyst smiled, a blush dusting her cheeks talking about her boyfriend. “And I’m not close to marriage, we’ve only been going out a year and a half.”

“Sounds serious to me,” Jasper teased.

“It’s not!” Amethyst defended, the blush growing in confidence. “Pearl where’s Garnet?” She read, changing the subject.

“Garnet’s mothers are renewing their wedding vows next month and Garnet went to Spain to help them plan.” Pearl explained.

“Peridot what’s your favourite TV show?” Jasper read.

“It’s an anime actually, called Hetalia,” Peridot grinned at shrieks from the back. “It’s personified countries, still waiting for Ireland though,” She smiled. 

“We’ll have to watch that eh Lapis?” Jasper grinned earning a nod in response from the bluenette.

“Lapis do you know how to surf?” Peridot read.

“Yes I do, my dad’s taught me when I was just a little girl,” Lapis smiled. “You were raised by a gay couple? Yes I was and I love my dads, as a matter of fact I think all of us were raised by gay couples.”

“I think you’re right, Me, Jasper, Garnet, you, Amethyst, what about you Peridot?” Pearl asked.

“Holy shit I’m the only one who was raised by straight people!” Peridot screamed making the audience laugh.

“Sorry man, not everyone gets to be raised by rainbows ya know,” Jasper teased which Peridot stuck her tongue out in response.

“If you all were furries what would your fursona’s be?” Amethyst asked, looking over at Lapis for her to start.

“A fursona? Never thought of it, uh a seal maybe? Or a dog?” Lapis shrugged.

“I’d probably be a really hyperactive dog or someting,” Peridot snickered.

“Bold of you to assume I’m not already a furry,” Jasper smirked as the crowd went fucking crazy.

“Already got one,” Amethyst answered. “It’s a Puma with a lion’s mane and a fluffy ass tail.”

“A bird for me most likely,” Pearl answered simply.

“Peridot will you start recording vlogs?” Amethyst read.

“Most likely I’m not sure though,” Peridot answered. “Who has the biggest ego?”

“Jasper or Lapis” Peridot, Amethyst and Pearl said in sync, bursting out laughing with the crowd afterwards while Lapis and Jasper looked offended.

Amethyst fell over into Pearl’s lap, looking up at the now blushing woman. “Hey there~ Come here often?” She fluttered her lashes at the thin woman who snickered. 

“Amethyst please!” She snickered as Amethyst got up and back into her seat.

“What’s your ship name again?” Lapis asked.

“Pearlmethyst,” Amethyst replied.

“Pearlmethyst is canon folks” Jasper laughed.

“Facetlaz is canon considering Peridot is living with Lapis right now,” Pearl teased making Peridot’s face turn fifty shades of red.

“Jasper’s there too so it’s nothing romantic, the three of us were considering doing some collabs before Peridot goes back to Ireland, what do you all think?” Lapis asked turning to the audience as the screaming and cheering started up again.

“Everyone do your best tricks,” Pearl read as they all stood up, Peridot stood a bit later than the others at first not realising. Pearl did a small ballet move after moving away from the table.

Amethyst curled up into a ball and rolled from one end of the stage to another, doing jazz hands at the end while saying “Jazz hands~”

Peridot just did a really shitty cartwheel, the others laughing as she fell on her ass. 

"Smooth Peridot, that was very smooth," Lapis teased as she helped the blonde to her feet. 

"Yeah I landed right on my mic pack it was very comfortable," Peridot shot back sarcastically.

Lapis, as if just to show peridot up did several cartwheels in a row across the stage, all near perfect.

Jasper was last, she bent her knees and jumped up, arms crossing over her chest as she spun around several times before landing back on her feet, stumbling slightly but recovering easily as the crowd went nuts. 

"What the fuck was that?" Amethyst asked.

"That would be a quad flip, it's a figure skating thing, they asked for our best trick," Jasper just shrugged.

“Alright so we have about half an hour left before the panel is over, so that enough for Q&A and were going to play cards against humanity now,” Lapis announced earning cheers from the crowd. “Yes woooo indeed.”

The panel continued for the last half hour of them all playing cards against humanity, which came with its own jokes and laughing from both the people playing onstage as well as the audience. They wrapped things up neatly, inviting everyone attending to the meet and greets that they were doing in the next room over after the panel where they would be doing autographs and accepting gifts. They bowed and thanked everyone for coming to the panel before they all disappeared behind the curtain.

“You did great Peridot,” Jasper smiled, ruffling the fluffy blonde hair of the protesting woman.

“Yeah that was pretty amazing dot!” Amethyst praised.

“Truly grateful for a firstimer, you handled yourself well,” Pearl agreed.

“Yeah you did awesome Peri,” Lapis smiled.

Peridot smiled, following all of them to the other room and taking up their positions at their respective tables while fans were let in to talk to them. She was surprised to see so many people lining up for her table compared to the others but she just chalked it up to it being her first convention, the others had been going to conventions for years, many people have had the chance to meet them.

It was picture after picture, autograph after autograph, Peridot didn’t even have a proper autograph all she did was sign her name in cursive on a whim. Pictures and gifts that she could barely accept because she was such a stuttering mess, she could just barely squeak out a thank you. There was so many people it felt like she scarcely had time to even breathe, picture after picture after picture. 

She felt herself starting to tear up, the whole situation was overwhelming, it was nothing like the comforting atmosphere the panel had, it had just been talking with friends and answering questions, it was comfortable, familiar. This was a whole new species of new all it’s own, scary and unfamiliar and uncomfortable, she could barely breathe, her breaths were coming short and shallow, any oxygen she managed to get into her lungs was gone within milliseconds.

Lapis came over, wrapping her thin arms around Peridot and pulling the small woman to her chest, if it had been any other situation Peridot would have flushed at being pressed against Lapis’ breasts so tightly. Peridot found herself quivering in Lapis’ arms, tears running down her face while Pearl and Amethyst looked on from their own tables.

“Ok everyone why don’t you go see Pearl and Amethyst for a bit, chat, swap life stories or some shit and come back to Peridot in a few minutes, just give her a bit of a break it’s her first con and not her last,” Peridot could vaguely hear Jasper running interference on the crowd, making a hazy mental note to thank the buff Canadian later.

It took a while of her crying into Lapis’ chest and Jasper rubbing her back but eventually her cries turned into sniffles and her shaking died down to subtle trembles. 

“You feeling ok Peri?” Lapis asked, her voice soft and quiet.

Peridot nodded silently, looking up at the bluenette as she pulled away from the embrace, a blush dusting her cheeks. “Y-Yeah, I’m ok,” She assured.

“You sure kid? You can leave if you want, noone is going to think less of you because you got overwhelmed, it’s your first con,” Jasper asked, her eyes sparkled with what Peridot could only assume was worry. 

She nodded, standing up, her knees and legs protesting after kneeling for so long. Lapis and Jasper nodded before returning to their tables, Peridot took a seat and started waving some fans over.

The rest of the meet and greet went without incident, fans came over in small groups to see her, Peridot was grateful for their understanding. She made pleasant small talk, signed things, accepted gifts and took pictures. She often caught the others, specifically Lapis and Jasper, glancing at her from time to time to make sure she’s ok, she would just smile at them or give them a thumbs up. As fun as the rest of the meet and greet had been she was happy for it to be over. 

She disappeared into the backstage areas, the hallways that only convention participants were allowed in like the Youtubers. Made it easier to get too and from without being mobbed, though they all loved their fans sometimes they needed a few minutes of quiet.

Peridot loved all of it and she was excited to go walking the convention floor with the others later, even if it promised to get a bit hectic.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Pearl POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pearl walked through the VIP halls silently, her flats making minimum noise on the concrete floor. The others were about to head out to walk the booths and she was looking for Amethyst who had disappeared to go find her boyfriend. Angered shouting of a man sliced through her thoughts making her stop in her tracks, she crept towards the corner she was near and peered around cautiously.

Amethyst stood there with her boyfriend, he was quite a tall man even by normal standards but next to such a short woman like Amethyst he looked like a giant. Chocolate brown hair spiking up on top of his head though still combed, it was a normal guy haircut, and though his back was turned to her Pearl knew that he had dark brown eyes, almost black in color, which were probably narrowed towards Amethyst with the wide eyed, deer in headlights, look she was giving the tall man who was more than three feet her superior. 

“It was just a joke Max, just a, weird, uh, thing that the fans do, it doesn’t mean anything I promise, there’s nothing going on with me and Pearl,” She pleaded, immediately Pearl knew what this was about. When the fans and the others had been joking about pearlmethyst during the panel.

“It’s not a joke though and I don’t find it funny, you’re my girlfriend, not that French bitch, and you were flirting with her during the panel, don't play dumb either I saw you,” His heavily American accented voice shouted at the small, pale lilac haired woman who flinched slightly. “I don’t want you hanging out with her anymore, not until I trust you to be faithful to me.” He huffed.

“But I am faithful Max!” Amethyst protested.

“No you’re not, you laugh and make sexual jokes with your so called friends all the time, you visit that French bitch and her Spanish friend in France all the time yet you never come to see me in the states, I’m your boyfriend for gods sake if you’re visiting anyone it should be me!” He yelled. “I should have known better, no bisexual is faithful, they chase after anything they see,” He huffed.

Pearl’s eyes narrowed, ‘That’s very bi-phobic of him, how dare he say this shit to Amethyst’ she thought, her frown ever deepening. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw something she thought she would never see.

Amethyst was crying, Pearl thought she saw her tearing up before but now she was actually crying, the tears were rolling down her cheeks in big fat streams while she looked up at her boyfriend an expression of hurt clear on her face.

“Oh don’t give me that look you’re acting like I killed your puppy and that I’m not just telling the facts. I don’t like you running off with your so called friends and flying all over the world to see them but never me! God you’re so selfish Amethyst, you’re not the sun so the whole fucking universe doesn’t revolve around you so wisen the fuck up!” He shouted, he seemed to notice her crying. “Oh boo hoo are you crying? You can’t even have an actual conversation about your bullshit? You’re so pathetic, maybe it’s those stupid people you hang out with, if you didn’t hang out with them we wouldn’t have issues and I wouldn’t be mad at you all the time!” 

Pearl’s eyes were narrowed again, he was such a dick, and poor Amethyst was on the verge of a breakdown and he just didn’t care! Pearl was about to storm over there when something stopped her. ‘You’ll just make it worse for Amethyst, he’s mad at her because of you so you showing up to defend her will only make him more mad’ a voice in the back of her mind told her, she sighed silently, the voice was right, she would only make things worse. She returned to watching the incident happen.

“I’m faithful Max, the only reason I don’t visit is because you’re on the other side of the world! Pearl and Garnet are closer, I'm literally moving to Boston in like a month!” She protested, her words interrupted by hiccups or sniffles. 

He made an irritated groan, making a movement with his head that suggested the rolling of his eyes. “You’re so selfish Amethyst, it’s like you don’t even care about me, all you care about is Pearl and that stupid Pearlmethyst bullshit, like what about me? Hello! We’re in a relationship! Like do you even understand what I’m saying? Or do I need to translate it into stupid for you to understand?” He snapped. 

Pearl’s hands curled into fists, biting her lip hard to keep from yelling at that asshole. If looks could kill he would be ashes, molten powder blue eyes glared at him.

“Like fuck how much more explaining do you need!?” He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall just above Amethyst’s head making the small woman flinch, eyes wide as her body trembled in his shadow. “God you’re just like my last girlfriend pulling that ‘poor me, he’s so mean to me’ bullshit. Not to mention every time I want to call you you’re off recording, like hello! I’m more important than some stupid videos!” he scolded. “You’re such an idiot, and so selfish, you never take me into account!” He yelled.

“I, I,” Amethyst’s voice was shaky and cracking, like she couldn’t find the right words. 

“Spit it out!”

“I, I’m sorry,” She looked to the ground, tears falling onto the concrete floor as her shoulders shook.

“Sorry isn’t good enough, I’ll call you when I feel better, not a minute before, and you better pick up or else,” He stormed off in the opposite direction.

Amethyst slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor and sobbing into her knees, her thick, fluffy hair falling over her body and shielding her from the eyes of the world. 

Pearl had never seen Amethyst so rattled in her life, hell she had never even seen Amethyst cry before! Her heart reached out to help Amethyst, but the voice in the back of her head told her that going to Amethyst right now would let her know she had heard everything, she turned and ran down the hall, stopping at the door she had come through. She look a shaky breath to compose herself before opening the door and letting it close. “Amethyst?” She called.

There was shifting around the corner where Pearl knew Amethyst was, a soft sniffle and more shifting. “Right here Pearl,” Amethyst called, rounding the corner, her hair covering her eyes, either with the hair itself or by the shadow it casted. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, we’re about to walk the convention floor, are you going to join us?” After hearing how Max yelled at Amethyst Pearl wasn’t sure if the Russian wanted to join them anymore.

“Yeah, come on let’s go,” Amethyst mumbled, walking past Pearl coldly and out the doors to meet up with the others.

Pearl frowned, Amethyst was distancing herself from her to appease her boyfriend, Pearl hated it but it was Amethyst’s decision and she couldn’t let on that she knew what was going on, though it did break her heart in two.

Her heart ached for Amethyst, she truly did not deserve what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about
> 
>  
> 
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/


	6. After The Panel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about  
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> all questions are welcome complex or simple

They all walked the stalls, looking at the different merch, Peridot and Lapis obviously being drawn to the Pokemon booths while Jasper and Amethyst were all over the weapon replica booths. Amethyst was keeping her eyes covered and her shoulders shook slightly, none of them knew why but they had all noticed. Any attempt to find out what was the matter was met with Amethyst changing the subject or running off to a new booth to escape questioning, the others would be lying if they said they weren’t worried.

They could hear soft sniffles coming from Amethyst every now and then and Pearl wasn’t acting like herself either, they both walked on opposite sides of the group and stayed away from each other unless a fan asked for a picture, even then when the picture was over they split like shrapnel. 

Jasper sighed, hanging around Amethyst was usually always fun but she just seemed so defeated and wouldn’t tell them why, and they couldn’t force her. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a woman with rainbow dyed hair came running up, a large thing bundled in a blanket thrown over her shoulder waving to her like crazy. “Jasper!”

Jasper backed up a few steps, she had seen crazy fans before, she had nearly been kidnapped one time so she tended to air on the side of caution. She pulled Lapis a bit closer. The bluenette looked up at her friend confused until she heard the woman calling Jasper’s name again and looked over.

The woman stopped before them panting a bit from her run. “Sorry to dash at you, I couldn’t make it to the meet and greet but I had to give you something. I’m so glad I found you,” The woman explained. “I’m Bismuth, and I absolutely love your videos and I made this for you,” She said, unwrapping the bundled thing only for Jasper’s eyes to widen.

It was a sword, not just A sword but her favourite weapon from her favourite game ever! The Thunder Edge, a shiny gold sword with all the colours of the sun captured in it’s blade, golden spikes surrounding a cloud just above the handle, it looked magnificent.

“Holy shit! How the hell did you get this?” Jasper asked taking it carefully from Bismuth, running her hand over the blade.

“I made it,” She chirped.

“You’ve got to be shitting me! It’s so awesome!” Jasper exclaimed. “Amethyst look at this!”

Amethyst looked over, her eyes widening as well as she dashed over from the booth she had been looking at with Peridot, the small blonde following close behind. “Holy shit dude it’s the Thunder Edge!” Sounding more like herself than she had in the hours since the panel.

“Bismuth here made it,” Jasper explained, slinging an arm around her nshoulders and pulling her closer while pointing to the blushing woman.

“Dude thats so cool! I want a badass weapon too!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“Bismuth you should join us, we’re just walking the booths,” Jasper invited, Bismuth’s eyes widened. 

“You want to hang out with me?” 

“Of course! Anyone who can make something this cool more than deserves to hang out with us,” Jasper grinned.

“Ok!” Bismuth grinned.

They spent more time walking the stalls, they all got to know Bismuth better, turns out the buff woman was from Hawaii and learned how to make weaponry from her grandfather who of course learned it from his and dating back centuries. She said that her father had never seen a better sword then when she made the Thunder Edge, she was very proud of it, and of course Jasper was proud to have it, walking about the convention floor with the sword slung over her shoulder and her other hand on her hip, thoroughly enjoying the looks she was receiving.

They had to stop every now and then to do pictures and autographs but they weren’t doing anything very important and Jasper had actually dragged Bismuth into a few pictures with the sword, telling anyone who would listen that she had made it much to Bismuth’s embarrassment.

“So like, could you make a weapon for me too?” Amethyst asked, looking up at Bismuth as they walked around.

“Yeah, I would just need you pay for the supplies, the stuff for Jasper’s came out of my own pocket because it was a gift, but if you want one the only thing I ask is you give me pictures of it and cover the supply costs,” Bismuth explained.

Amethyst nodded, swapping email’s with the large woman to talk more about it later. Peridot and Lapis also seemed interested in getting weapons replicas from Bismuth, even Pearl inquired about it. Jasper smiled, running a hand over the blade.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:00 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all left the convention, many bags in hand and Jasper’s Thunder Edge still slung over her shoulder proudly. Bismuth hung out with them all day, but it was like she had always been there, she had been welcomed into their circle with open arms and many praises.

Lapis invited her to dinner with them, much to everyone’s agreement that Bismuth was totally welcome to dine with them. 

Lapis and Peridot flirted across the table while Amethyst videotaped to put on Youtube later while Jasper and Pearl learned more about Bismuth and her life on Hawaii, even still, Amethyst was unusually quiet.

“Amethyst are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been acting weird since the meet and greet,” Lapis asked as all attention at the table turned to Amethyst.

“I said I’m fine how many times do I need to repeat myself?” Amethyst almost growled out.

“Well we tend not to believe lies, what’s wrong?” Jasper asked, amber eyes narrowed.

“I’m not lying jesus christ just get off my back,” Amethyst grumbled, a long string of Russian escaping her in what they could only assume to be swearing.

“We’re just concerned Amethyst,” Peridot frowned.

“Well stop being concerned, I’m fine!” Amethyst snapped.

The others looked at each other, frowns stretched across faces, eyes meeting with small shakes or nods of the head, silent conversations spoken with eyes and subtle movements alone.

“Ugh, whatever, I’m heading back to the hotel,” Amethyst growled, standing from the table quickly and storming off, Pearl quietly following a moment later, bidding hasty farewells to everyone at the table.

The others frowned, Peridot sighed softly. “Hell of a way to end the first convention day huh?” She asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know what got into Amethyst but it must have been something big for her to stir over it all day,” Jasper frowned, everyone nodding in agreement.

They stayed out drinking and bar hopping for hours, some fans had found them and asked for pictures which none of them rejected, the night getting siller and more musical as the moon rose higher into the sky, singing and dancing and stumbling all over the place in the section of town their hotel was in.

“So Bismuth, what hotel you at?” Jasper slurred, slinging a muscled arm around Bismuth’s shoulders.

“Oh I’m just staying at the DoubleTree hotel, nothing too fancy or anything,” Bismuth replied.

“Hey! We’re staying there too!!!!” Jasper exclaimed.

The table burst out in more giggles.

“Yer all such lightweights!” Peridot laughed, downing not one, not two, but her seventh beer.

“Well SOOORRRRY!” Jasper yelled, bursting out laughing afterwards for literally no reason.

They all started laughing at nothing, stumbling back to the hotel when the last bar cut them off. Lapis and Peridot stumbled into their own rooms, drunken laughing turning muffled as the doors fell shut behind them.

Jasper and Bismuth stumbled into Jasper’s room, the door shutting behind them with a click, the do not disturb sign hung on the handle, slightly stuck between the door and the frame.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning, 8:46AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper groaned, amber eyes sliding open only to shut again from the pain that assaulted her head upon seeing light. She sat up, rubbing her head with her hand, another groan escaping her before she managed to pry her eyes open and look around. 

Her eyes fell on the figure next to her, familiar rainbow coloured hair sticking out from under the blanket caused Jasper’s heart rate to spike. She lifted the covered and sighed in relief, they were both still wearing clothes.

Jasper looked at the time, she had to get going, they had another panel at ten. She nudged Bismuth awake, letting out a large yawn as the rainbow haired woman started to stir. 

“What’s going on?” Bismuth slurred, voice mumbling as she woke.

“We have to get up, I have a panel in just over an hour,” Jasper slowly got up from the bed, digging in her suitcase for respectable clothes for her and Bismuth.

Bismuth looked under the covers, sighing in relief much like Jasper had moments earlier before she too got out of bed. Stumbling slightly as a soft groan escaped her, her hand flying to her head. “Damn my head is pounding,” she groaned.

“Yeah, me too, here,” Jasper replied, tossing a bottle of Advil at Bismuth who just barely managed to catch it. 

“Thanks.”

Jasper pulled out a pair of shirts, one was orange that said “mama muscles” while the other one which was gray in color said “sun’s out guns out”. Tossing the gray one to Bismuth along with a pair of jeans. 

“I can’t take your clothes Jasper,” Bismuth refused.

“Nah it’s fine, keep em, think of it as a thank you for the awesome sword,” Jasper grinned.

Bismuth blushed, both of them turning their backs to each other as they changed to give each other the respect of privacy. Turning around only when they were both done to brush out each other’s hair before they left the hotel room, the sword slung over Jasper’s shoulder again much to Bismuth’s embarrassment.

“I’m excited to show this off today, there’s another panel,” Jasper explained. “You should come with.”

“No no, I don’t belong on stage with you guys, I’ll just hang out in the crowd,” Bismuth blushed.

“Nonsense, at least hang out backstage or something,” Jasper insisted.

“Are you sure the convention people won’t mind?” Bismuth asked.

“You’re with me, of course they won’t mind.” Jasper grinned, as they stepped into the elevator bound for the lobby to meet up with the others for day two of the convention.

Peridot’s first convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about  
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> all questions are welcome complex or simple


	7. The Convention's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about  
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/   
> all questions are welcome complex or simple

They all sat around the table again, smiles and grins all around as the audience settled from the cheering as they had been introduced for the panel. Despite having been in a panel yesterday the fans were no less excited.

“Alright, welcome back everyone, now, we’re going to be using the same hashtag as yesterday so we’re stuck with #thinkwithpussy, so just tag all your questions with that and we’ll get started,” Lapis explained, a smile on her face.

They chatted casually for a few minutes, telling stories to the audience and making jokes while the backstage crew worked through some technical difficulties.

“Hey! We’ve got questions! Big round of applause for the awesome people backstage,” Lapis started clapping, the others joining her and soon the whole crowd had joined in.

“Alright question time,” Amethyst grinned, obviously in a better mood than she had been the previous night. “What do you think will finally break the internet?”

“I think Jasper skating might do it when she gets around to it,” Pearl answered, resting her head on her hand as she slightly smirked at the now blushing Canadian.

“Peridot’s face reveal yesterday is my guess,” Jasper replied.

“What is the craziest thing a teacher has ever done in your life?” Amethyst read. “Fuck man that’s hard, I had this one art teacher who was fucking crazy, he painted on everything, walls, desks, cabinets, students, he gave us these awesome bodysuit things and let us draw and paint on each other, I looked like a flower garden by the time we were done, even painting on the floors, he re-created starry night on the classroom floor!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“That sounds like one awesome teacher Amethyst,” Peridot grinned.

“Mine was a drama teacher we had in high school,” Pearl smiled. “She was absolutely crazy but everyone loved her, the first day of drama class she threw a ball of paper at a boy who wouldn’t stop talking and had thrown a chair off the stage onto the floor, she was just nuts,” Pearl giggled.

“Do dad’s count?” Lapis asked. “My dad’s were weird, they taught me how to surf and kept shoving each other off the surfboards at random times.”

“I think that counts,” Jasper nodded. “Mine isn’t as happy though, I had a ballet teacher back when I was a kid, he was always kind of creepy and getting too friendly with the girls despite us all being in the five to ten year old range and he was like forty.” The others made disgusted faces. “One day it was a snow day, only me and one of the younger girls actually showed up, she somehow fell and hurt her ankle and she started crying, I went over to help but he started full on screaming at her to shut up, apparently someone heard and called the cops because when they got there he was still yelling at us because at that point I had started crying too and they took him away, the studio closed down a few weeks later and that was the end of that.”

The room was deathly silent, Jasper blushed a bit at all the eyes on her. “What? I said it wasn’t as happy as the other’s stories…” She trailed off.

“I have mine,” Peridot changed the subject, a silent sigh of relief escaping Jasper’s lips. “It’s not so much crazy as very unexpected. I had a teacher back in elementary school, he was absolutely nuts but all the kids loved him, he was a first grade teacher despite being almost seven feet tall and buff as all hell, he came in late one day with a waterlogged box and a bunch of towels, he revealed tat he found a litter of newborn kittens on his way to work and couldn’t just leave ‘em there, so our art project of the day was using thumbtacks to poke holes in the bottoms of fake flowers and connect ‘em to emptied salt shakers to make DIY baby bottles, it was fun and we all got to help feed the kitties.” Peridot smiled, the whole crowd letting out “aw’s”.

“Who’s the messiest person you know?” Pearl read the question.

“Amethyst,” They all replied in sync, Amethyst bursting out in laugher.

“What would be on te gag reel of your life?” Peridot read. “Tryin’ to feed a deer when I was a kid and it knocking me over.” Peridot answered much to the amusement of everyone in the audience.

“Slamming right into a tree at full speed down a ski hill, just “hey mom look at me” thud,” Jasper snickered.

“Really?” Amethyst asked through her giggles, only earning a nod from Jasper. “Uh mine… Rolling down the stairs, seemed like a good idea at the time not so much after.”

“Learning how to surf, I fell off the board so many times it could have been a gag reel in itself,” Lapis answered.

“Learning how to bake, flour everywhere,” Pearl answered simply.

“Hey Peridot will you ever consider getting a pet?” Amethyst read.

“Yes, I’ve mentioned in videos before wanting a puppy, just haven’t had time yet, I hope to have one soon,” Peridot smiled.

“Lapis what do you think of tattoos?” Pearl asked.

“I love them, I have one,” Lapis stated simply, cries and begs for her to show it came from the audience. “You wanna see? Ok” Lapis turned around, pulling off her coat to show off her low baring shirt that showed off two wings made of water tattooed on her back earning cheers and whistles from the crowd before the bluenette returned to her seat.

“Nice tat Lapis,” Amethyst praised

“Thanks.”

“Is amedot canon?” Pearl read.

“Definitely not,” Amethyst answered.

“I love Amethyst, but only like a sister or a friend, never in a romantic way, like a brotp thing,” Peridot explained.

“Besides im taken,” Amethyst deadpanned. “But yeah, Peridot and I see each other as sister figures or friends, nothing more, amedot will never be a thing unless in a strictly brotp way.”

The crowd murmured a bit before settling again, Jasper’s head turning towards the question panel for the next one.

“What are some red flags to watch out for in daily life?” Jasper read before whistling lowly. “That’s a pretty serious question there.”

“I’d say in relationships, if someone yells at you for things that aren’t your fault, or accusing you of things that they themselves do are big red flags,” Pearl answered, casting a small glance at Amethyst that only Jasper and Lapis noticed, the two making confused eye contact before looking away.

“If someone seems too friendly,” Jasper answered. “I’m not saying friendly people are bad, but if someone is getting too close, especially if they seem a bit off or creepy, try to find a way out, or at least some common company like an employee of wherever you are or someone in uniform, just someone who you can call out to in case things go bad.”

“Those are good ones,” Peridot added, looking at the question screen. “Who would be what in an Omegaverse setting?”

“What’s omegaverse?” Pearl asked, Amethyst leaned in and whispered something into her ear before Pearl blushed dark red.

“I’d probably be an omega to be honest,” Jasper stated. “I’m a bottom and I just can’t imagine myself as a beta or an alpha.”

“Omega for me too,” Amethyst said.

“I don’t know, given the description Amethyst gave me most likely a beta?” Pearl answered.

“Alpha,” Lapis stated.

“So that makes Peri your little omega slut?” Amethyst smirked as the bluenette and blonde flushed a dark red stuttering out protests.

“Facetlaz is canon folks,” Jasper laughed.

“Shouldn’t it be Lapidot? Or are we just using channel names?” Pearl asked.

“Lapidot could work too,” Amethyst grinned.

“Moving on!” Lapis shouted, trying to cool her cheeks. “Ninja, secret agent or assassin?”

“Assassin all the way!” Peridot exclaimed.

“Ninja for me, what about you Pearl?” Amethyst asked.

“I think a secret agent, they get the best suits,” Pearl smiled.

“Assassin for me,” Jasper answered.

“Yeah because you're Canadian they'd never see it coming,” Lapis quipped. “I'd be a secret agent, I agree with Pearl.”

“Isn't that the best quality of an assassin?” Jasper asked before moving on. “Pearl is Garnet going to stream the vow renewal?” 

“Most likely,” Pearl answered. “Is Pearlmethyst Canon? I'd like to actually address this, Amethyst and I are good friends, but she has a boyfriend so people need to respect that, it's kind of uncomfortable for me to be shipped with Amethyst given our close friendship and the fact that she's in a relationship, so no it's not Canon.” Pearl explained much to the shock of everyone in the room.

Amethyst recovered quickly, “yeah, like Pearl's awesome and all but I'm with Max and it's just weird to be shipped together, so if it's possible can everyone stop asking about it, you don't have to stop shipping it but just like don't bring it up to us or anything…” she explained.

The air had grown thick and tense, silence fell over the whole room, Pearl and Amethyst shifting slightly in their seats, Amethyst's hair falling over her eyes.

“I'll read the next question…” Peridot changed the subject gaining grateful looks from Pearl and Amethyst. “Random cuddle attack, who would you cuddle?”

“Amethyst most likely,” Jasper spoke up. “I’ve snuggled with her before we were watching a movie and we kinda just fell asleep, she’s soft as fuck.”

“Going only by who’s on the stage, I agree with Jasper and choose Amethyst,” Pearl answered.

“I’d have to go with Jasper, she’s ginormous and shes got so much hair it’s like a blanket!” Peridot exclaimed.

“I’d pick Peridot to be honest, she’s small like a little teddy bear,” Lapis smirked.

“No! I’m small and bitter like a human expresso!” Peridot yelled making the whole room explode with laughter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all walked out of the convention hall, a yawn escaping each one of them in a chain, half lidded eyes and gurgling bellies being the only thing on their minds. 

“That took forever,” Peridot complained, her voice cracking and dry.

“It just seemed more tiring than yesterday ya know?” Pearl asked.

“Da,” Amethyst muttered, stiffling another yawn.

“Who’s up for some dinner?” Lapis asked, pointing to a bar and grill across the street from the convention hall.

“Who would say no to that?” Jasper asked, heading straight for the establishment that pretty much guaranteed meat with the others following behind her.

It wasn’t as hard to get a table as they assumed, the convention was still going for the day so the place was pretty much deserted, they got a seat near the bar and Amethyst had pulled out a few decks of cards. (why she had more than one deck none of them knew) They looked over the menu quietly and placed their orders before starting up a game of normal poker, shutting down Amethyst’s suggestion of strip poker. 

“So, the convention comes to a close, what was everyone’s favourite part?” Lapis asked.

“I liked the first panel, it was scary but thrilling,” Peridot smiled.

“I particularly liked the art booths,” Pearl answered.

“I just liked the booths in general, especially the weapons,” Amethyst replied.

“Meeting and hanging out with Bismuth,” Jasper grinned, wrapping an arm around the blushing woman and bringing her close in a side hug.

“Hanging out with all of you, it was a huge honour,” Bismuth smiled.

“I liked getting to hang with Peridot for the first time,” Lapis smiled at the blushing blonde.

“Yeah, it was really cool getting to see you for the first time Peri,” Amethyst added.

“On a side note, did any of you see the video of you all partying last night? It’s been up on youtube all day,” Pearl asked.

“What video?” Peridot asked.

“No, let us see,” Lapis replied.

“I’ve gotta see this,” Amethyst grinned.

They all gathered around Pearl, watching the video she had loaded onto her phone. It was Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and Bismuth partying it up the night before with some music over top. It showed them drinking and dancing and laughing like idiots and even Peridot and Jasper trying to pole dance with ended with them both face first on the floor.

Bursts of laughter while Jasper and Peridot buried their faces in their hands. 

“Never thought you wanted to be a pole dancer Peri,” Lapis snickered.

“You either Jasper,” Amethyst laughed.

The two just slipped under the table in sync with groans escaping their lips, much to the amusement of their companions. 

What a way to end a convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about  
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/   
> all questions are welcome complex or simple


	8. DOGGOS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about  
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/   
> all questions are welcome complex or simple

It had been a few weeks since the convention, everyone had returned home to their own countries, or in Lapis’ case back home to Florida. Amethyst had pretty much disappeared other than her usual daily uploads, no messages to any of them, not even a simple emoji.

They all grew worried, Amethyst was always described as a social creature, for her to just drop off like that was worrying in itself but she seemed less enthusiastic in her videos as well.

Pearlfect: still nothing?

Perfect-cheeto-soldier: no nothing, I’m actually considering flying to Russia to see if she’s ok

Blue-Pikachu: She moved to Boston remember?

Perfect-cheeto-soldier: That’s right, to be stateside and closer to her boyfriend, Max lives in new york right?

Pearlfect: Philadelphia actually

Perfect-cheeto-soldier: Well that’s even easier, I could easily drive down and check on her

Blue-Pikachu: That is true

Pearlfect: It would put my worries to rest

Peri-Peri-Sauce: GUYS IM GOING TO GET A DOG!!!!

Perfect-cheeto-soldier: I was wondering when Peridot was going to get here, you’re gonna finally get a dog Peri?

Peri-Peri-Sauce: YEAH! There’s a shelter in the next town over that I’m going to go visit and get myself a pupper, I’m about to upload a vlog announcing my plan

Pearlfect: well congratulations Peridot, I know you’ve been wanting a dog for some time

Blue-Pikachu: yeah congrats Peri, what kind of dog are you looking for?

Peri-Peri-Sauce: not quite sure, I’m just gonna go and when I find THE dog, I’ll adopt them

Perfect-cheeto-soldier: Very important to find the right doggo

Peri-Peri-Sauce: Alrighty! Im off!

They all said their goodbyes to Peridot before she went offline, a vlog of her announcing she’s getting a dog was uploaded a few minutes after, rushing out her door, her bag hastily slung over her shoulder as she jumped into her car.

She could barely even remember the drive to the next town over, she was practically vibrating in excitement, parking as fast as possible and jumping out of her car, almost forgetting to lock it as she ran inside, joyfully shouting, “I’m here to adopt a dog!”

The boy behind the counter lit up, he had been stoically messing with the treat display on the counter when she had come in. The grey walls would have been considered simple and plain if not for the hundreds of pictures of animals with people smiling all over the walls, Peridot assumed they were people who had adopted from the shelter.

“I know ye! Ye’re Facet2F5L!” The boy borderline squealed.

“Yes tat’s me,” Peridot smiled, he had an accent just like her, she didn't go out much so didn't hear it very often, it was nice. “And I’m not looking for a puppy, they’re cute and all but they get adopted so quickly, I’m looking for te older dogs you have in te shelter,” She explained.

He smiled, “Right this way,” he said, leading her to a large grey door and opening it for her. “It’s a nice thing ye’re doing, like ye said te older dogs don’t get adopted as fast as te puppies.”

Peridot nodded, “Which one has been here te longest?” she asked.

“Well we have three tat have been here a long time, a retired military German Shepherd, a rescued fighting Pitbull and a rescued racing Greyhound,” He explained, leading her to the very back of the room, her eyes trailing over the cages looking at different puppies and dogs, her heart melting at how cute they all were.

He showed her three cages next to each other, the three dogs curled up in their cages, not even lifting their heads to look at the blonde. They all looked so sad and hopeless, like they never expected to be adopted, Peridot’s heart shattered to pieces. “Can I go in?” she asked.

“Of course,” He replied, opening the cage of the German Shepherd. “Despite him being a former military dog he’s very sweet.”

Peridot stepped into the cage silently, sitting in front of the dog. “Hey buddy, my name is Peridot, I want to take ye home, what do ye say? Do ye wanna come home with me?” She knew she looked stupid talking to the dog but she didn’t care.

The dog’s ears perked, he looked up at her with deep brown eyes that had Peridot’s heart melting. His tail started wagging, a smile spreading across Peridot’s face. “Who’s a good boy? Ye are, we need a name for ye don’t we? Hm, automatically my mind goes to Fullmetal alchemist,” She thought aloud.

“Awesome anime,” the boy added behind her.

“Roy could work, or Hues, yeah, Hues is yer name, what do ye think boy?” The dog’s tail wagged more, licking her face forcing a giggle from her. “Such a good boy,”

She left the cage, watching the boy take Hues out of the cage on a small lead. “Te greyhound is also a boy, he was a racing dog who we found abandoned on the side of the road with his tagged ear cut off, we assume he lost one too many races,” the boy explained, a quick glance at his name tag showed Peridot his name was Sam.

He unlocked the cage letting Peridot in, she sat in front of the greyhound like she had with Hues moments before. “Hey boy, do ye want to come home with me and Hues?” She asked, petting the pale grey dog gently, it’s tail wagging at the attention. “Ye poor attention starved baby, let’s find a name for ye too, I want to keep this anime trend going.”

“I’ve been calling him Inuyasha,” Sam piped up behind her, she turned to look at him. “He has te colouring, and I’m a bit of an anime nerd.”

“It’s fine, I am too, haven’t watched Inuyasha in years though, but it’s a good name, I’ll keep it, what do ye think Inuyasha?” She asked, the dog’s tail wagging faster.

Sam took Inuyasha out on a leash with Hues, both of them sniffing each other curiously while Peridot walked to the next cage, her smile dropping back to a frown, the poor pitbull was covered in scars. 

“She was a fighting dog, we couldn’t rehabilitate the others that were rescued with her, they were too aggressive to be normal pets, she was te only one we could save, but she’s a total sweetie,” Sam explained, opening the cage.

Peridot walked in, the pitbull was a gorgeous reddish brown, but like a deep, rich reddish brown. With stunning yellowy green eyes with just a twinge of brown. She stood quickly, tail wagging hopefully as Peridot kneeled, opening her arms for the beautiful dog who ran up to her licking her face excitedly, tail wagging a mile a minute as the blonde hugged the scarred dog gently. “Hello there! Ye’re such a strong and beautiful girl aren’t ye? Yes ye are, and I have the perfect name for ye, Lovina, ye wanna come home with me Lovina?” She smiled, the dog jumping happily and licking her face.

They were heading back to the front desk for the paperwork when something caught her eye, a bundle of fur curled up in the corner of a cage. “What’s in tat cage there?” she asked.

Sam looked over, “Are ye sure ye can afford to look at another dog? Three is a bit of a handful already,” He asked her.

“I’m sure, who’s in tat cage there?” She asked, pointing to the bundle of fur.

“Tat’s our poodle, he’s pretty shy, no one really comes this far down when looking so they don’t see him or these three you’ve picked out,” Sam told her as he unlocked the cage.

“Have ye ever seen the anime Yuri on ice?” she asked, walking into the cage and sitting near the dog. 

“No I haven’t,” He replied.

“Ok well there’s a character who has a poodle tat looks just like this one, they’re practically identical,” Peridot explained. Petting the dog gently as it looked up at her with shiny brown eyes. “I’ll name him after tat doggo, hallo Makkachin.”

Peridot filled out all the paperwork and left with four dogs, taking a selfie at the counter with her and Sam, putting the caption ‘just adopted 4 doggos!’ and posting it online to all her social media.

The four dogs were loaded into the back of her car, along with some toys and dog food that she bought from the shelter, waving a goodbye to Sam as she departed for home, calling Lapis on the way.

“Peri?” Lapis answered.

“Yep!” she chirped. 

“Got your dog I assume,” the bluenette stated.

“Yeah! Four of them!” Peridot squealed.

“Four? I thought you went for one?” Lapis asked.

“Well I did, but they had three dogs who had been there a while so I took them all but then on the way out I saw a poodle and got it too,” Peridot explained, her smile never leaving her face.

“Daw you have a soft spot for doggos,” Lapis teased.

“Yea!” Peridot grinned.

“Tell me the names,” Lapis demanded.

“Well te Greyhound is a very good boy, te employee at te shelter, Sam, named him Inuyasha so I kept it,” Peridot explained.

“Anime name nice,” Lapis agreed.

“Te German Shepherd is named Hues, was going to name him Roy but Hues fit him more, he is a good boy,” Peridot smiled.

“Daw,” Lapis replied.

“Te Pitbull is the prettiest shade of reddish brown with te prettiest eyes, I named her Lovina, and theres a brown poodle I named Makkachin,” She explained.

“After Viktor’s dog in Yuri on Ice?” Lapis asked.

“Exactly!” Peridot squealed.

“I’m glad you’re happy Peri,” Lapis replied.

“Ye should all come and meet them,” Peridot suggested.

“I’m sure we can make that happen Peri, I’m heading out to get some groceries, I’ll message you tonight, be sure to blow up the internet with videos and pictures of them though, I want accounts from all sides,” Lapis replied.

“No problem!” Peridot squealed. “Bye Lapis!”

Lapis chuckled on the other side of the line, “Bye Peri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have an official tumblr ask blog for the characters of this story, so feel free to go ask the characters anything you're curious about  
> https://su-youtuberau-ask-blog.tumblr.com/   
> all questions are welcome complex or simple


	9. Breakup Support Squad

Pearl lay in her bed scrolling through social media, normally it was full of posts Amethyst had reblogged, retweeted or some other re-thing that would fill her dashboard. Jasper had gone to see Amethyst and she said that she had been trying to act normal but of course Jasper knew better but when she pressed Amethyst kicked her out, which was definitely not like her.

A post caught her eyes, one from Amethyst’s boyfriend, she scrolled back up to look at it, powder blue eyes widening. She sat up quickly and called Jasper, grabbing her laptop and throwing it open. 

“Hello?” The groggy voice of Jasper came through the phone, Pearl internally winced, she forgot its very early over there. 

“That asshole dumped Amethyst! After how much she changed herself to try and make him happy how fucking dare he!?” She shouted into the phone, she normally didn’t swear but she couldn't care less at the moment.

“Pearl you need to lower your voice and talk slower,” Jasper replied, a yawn escaping her.

“Didn’t you hear me!? He dumped Amethyst! And Over social media for fucks sake!” She shouted.

“He what?” Jasper sounded more alert now.

“You need to listen to me Jasper,” Pearl huffed.

“I’m trying to listen but I went out with my sisters last night and i have the biggest hangover in history and you need to lower your voice because my head is pounding and it's like four here,” Jasper replied, sounds of cabinets and pill bottles in the background. “Not to mention I think I’m out of advil.”

“Sorry Jasper, I’m just so furious,” Pearl apologised.

“What’s the plan?” Jasper asked.

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll keep you posted,” Pearl sighed.

“Alright, good luck,” Jasper replied before she hung up, Pearl sighed again, turning back to her computer, she had a lot of thinking to do, poor Amethyst.

 

~~a few days later~~

Peridot sat with her luggage at the airport, she was the first one there and bored as all hell, scrolling through her phone silently, the only relief for her boredom was the odd fan coming up asking for an autograph or a picture.

She checked the time again. “She said 3 where is everyone its 3:15,” She looked around, catching sight of familiar blue hair. “Lapis!” She shouted, tackling the taller woman in a hug as she walked up to the gate.

“When did you get in?” Lapis asked, wrapping her arms around the tiny blonde.

“Like an hour ago, where is everyone?” Peridot asked

“Took us a while to get pretty,” Jasper said, ruffling Peridot’s hair from behind. “Lapis takes forever to get ready.”

“Says Miss must have perfect eyeliner,” Lapis shot back.

“Hey I don’t dress to impress, I dress to depress, my goal is to look so good that I make others hate themselves,” Jasper smirked.

“No sisters Jasper?” Garnet asked, walking up to the trio, her red backpack slung over her shoulder and lowering her sunglasses so her heterochromatic eyes could be seen.

“Nah, this is our thing, they didn’t want to impose, they’ll be at the final stop though, they flew out to meet up with Amethyst’s sisters in Russia,” Jasper explained.

“I’ll get to meet the whole lot of yours and Amethyst’s sisters? By the way Garnet hi!” Peridot smiled.

“Nice to meet you in person,” Garnet greeted, handing plastic bags to Lapis and Jasper before giving Peridot hers.

“What’s this?” Lapis asked, looking into the bag.

“The uniform for today, Pearl says to be dressed by the time they get here,” Garnet said, Pulling off her jacket revealing a shirt that said ‘break up support squad’.

They all got changed quickly, each of their shirts saying the same thing only differing from each other by the colour which were all pastel shades of their favourite colour, including pale, minty green for Peridot.

“Pearl can I please take the blindfold off and go home? I don’t want to be in public,” They heard Amethyst, all gathering together, chatting halted as Pearl led Amethyst through the airport, a dark purple blindfold over her eyes and Pearl holding two bags with her, how Pearl got Amethyst through security blindfolded they'll never know. 

Amethyst was dressed in a pale purple shirt and black pants, with a flannel sweater tied around her waist while Pearl wore a pastel pink shirt that said ‘breakup support squad captain’, she smiled upon seeing everyone there.

“No you can’t go home,” Pearl replied, leading Amethyst to the gate, stopping her about ten feet from them and untying the blindfold.

“Surprise!” They all shouted, smiling at Amethyst’s wide eyed gasp.

“What are you all doing here!?” She exclaimed, running forward and hugging them all.

“We’re here to cheer you up, we’re going to Paris baby!” Jasper shouted, ruffling Amethyst’s hair.

“Wait really?” Amethyst asked, sweeping her eyes over the other members of the group who just nodded in response.

The speakers at the gate announced the boarding call and they scurried to grab their carry ons before heading towards the boarding lines.

“Wrong lines girls!” Pearl called from her spot in the first class line with Garnet.

“Were first class!?” Amethyst and Peridot shrieked in unison as they walked over, Lapis and Jasper trailing behind them smiling.

“Of course, only the best for our trip,” Pearl smiled.

 

The flight had been great, long but so much fun, they had stayed up chatting and watching movies, playing games and almost completely cleaning the plane out of food and booze. Amethyst almost seemed back to her old self, though still a bit bumped, she had dated Max for a long time after all.

They landed at the Charles de Gaulle Airport and immediately went to Pearl and Garnet's place where they would be staying while in Paris, their social medias were blowing up with people tagging them in pictures that fans had snapped of them at the two airports and walking through Paris, many noting the shirts and saying how nice it was that Amethyst had such amazing friends.

“So where to first?” Lapis asked, already raiding the fridge in search of food.

“I think lunch would be great, there's this amazing Cafe right near the Louvre, we can hit it right after lunch,” Pearl suggested, Garnet nodding in agreement.

“Sure!” Amethyst grinned.

“This is so exciting!” Peridot squealed, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up with her arms. “I've never been to France before!”

“Well then be ready for the visit of a lifetime we have two days then we're off to italy!” Pearl cheered, quickly changing for a day out in Paris, everyone following suit.

 

The two days had been nuts, Pearl and Garnet took them all over Paris. All the tourist attractions like the Eiffel tower, the Louvre, the catacombs (in which Jasper got started by a loud noise and shrieked which had them all laughing their asses off) and took them to all their favourite places, shopping, restaurants, parks, the works.

Of course playing the penis game in the airport was probably not their best idea they had gotten through security, Jasper was waiting at the gate with all the bags, Lapis and Pearl were getting food and drinks and even more booze for the plane, and who knew where Amethyst and Peridot had gone.

Scratch that, the two went running by, airport security hot on their tails as they laughed their asses off. Pearl facepalmed while Lapis laughed.

“What do you think they did?” Lapis asked.

“Who even knows,” Pearl shook her head as she thanked the employee and took their food for the plane before going to join Jasper.

“Did you guys see the security guards chasing them?” Jasper asked as they walked up to her.

“Yeah, they better not get deported,” Pearl snickered softly, Lapis chuckling beside her.

“Hey guys!” Amethyst said as she and Peridot’s heads popped up from behind the large suitcases next to Jasper startling them all.

“Amethyst, Peridot don’t scare us like that! What did you two even do?” Pearl asked

“Turns out feeding gummy bears to the bomb sniffing dogs isn’t allowed,” Amethyst grinned, Peridot snickered next to her.

Pearl face palmed but couldn’t stop her giggles, Jasper and Lapis stifling their laughter into their hands.

They kept a close eye on the two troublemakers until they boarded the plane for Venice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wanted to draw the characters in their breakup support squad shirts I would be deeply honoured and request that I please get to see


	10. Venice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, and sorry for the short chapter, just trying to get back into the writing groove, a lot of bad things have been happening in my life lately, family deaths (yes deaths, plural, more then one) an incident at my school, a horrible, horrible situation that is still ongoing and actually getting worse by the day
> 
> so I'm really sorry, I'll try to update again soon, just bare with me, please

The sun was shining so brightly stepping out of the Venice airport, the smell of the salty sea water hitting their noses along with the cool ocean breeze that came with it. Boat taxis were lined up at the edge waiting for passengers, a particularly large and shiny boat taxi caught their eyes.

Pearl made her way over, politely asking the driver to take them to their hotel, all of them climbing in with their bags when he agreed. The whole group was smiling, Amethyst was distracted by something Peridot was showing her on her phone.

The whole plan had been going well so far, Amethyst was happy, it was working.

It wasn’t too long before they got to the hotel, with a generous tip to the nice boat taxi driver. 

“Alright ladies, check in, put all your bags in your rooms then go have fun and be back here by 7 because we have awesome dinner plans,” Pearl grinned as they all quickly checked into their rooms. 

“So, your plan?” Garnet asked from behind her, making her jump slightly in the process.

“Well I’m going to go and look for some venican glass stores, she said once that she really liked the pictures of it, so I’m going to get her a necklace if I can,” Pearl explained, smiling as Amethyst and Jasper ran past them, Lapis hot on their heels yelling for them to wait up. “I’m glad they’re enjoying the trip.”

“Where’s Peridot?” Garnet asked,

“I don’t know, I’ll go check on her, can you get us checked in?” Pearl asked.

Garnet nodded, taking Pearl’s bags from her and heading to the desk as Pearl made her way up to the room that she had booked for Peridot. 

The door was open, just slightly, soft sniffles coming from within, many alarms blared in Pearl’s head as she pushed the door open gently. “Peridot?”

The poor blonde almost jumped out of her skin, wiping her face quickly as she turned around. “P-Pearl, what are ye doing in here?” She sniffled.

“I came to check on you, why are you crying?” Pearl asked as she closed the door softly behind her and made her way to the bed.

Peridot moved over silently, Pearl taking a seat next to her, hands folded neatly in her lap.

“Why are you crying?” Pearl asked again, her voice soft.  
“It’s nothing, just a bit of friend drama tat’s all” Peridot sniffled, wiping her eyes again with her hand.

“You can talk to me about it, I’ll be more than happy to listen,” Pearl offered.

Peridot hesitated for a moment, soft sniffles escaping her before she gave a tiny nod. “My friend, she’s back in Ireland, she’s mad at me but I don’t know why she’s mad at me, we were perfectly fine last night, but today she’s all mad and I don’t know what I did,” Peridot let out a tiny little whimper that almost broke Pearl’s heart, she wrapped her arms around the blonde, shushing her softly.

Pearl had no idea what to say, so she just held the whimpering and sniffling blonde close to her until Peridot pulled back, wiping her eyes again. “I’m sorry Pearl.”

“No no Peridot it’s alright, I’m always here if you need someone to talk to, I promise,” She smiled softly at Peridot who gave a small smile in return. “Let’s get out of here, I’m going shopping care to join me?” she asked, gaining a nod in response.

 

 

Pearl collapsed into bed that night, her mind was buzzing about the situation with Peridot, her friend forgave her later in the day but still didn’t tell her what had happened. Pearl was just as confused as Peridot after reading the messages, everything seemed fine the night before the problems started, they even said goodnight with a funny meme attached to the good night message, she was just as confused as Peridot.

“Was everything alright with Peridot?” Garnet asked.

“I don’t get it Garnet, her and her friend were perfectly fine last night having a conversation that I read myself, everything was fine, but this morning she was being so rude and mean to Peridot, it continued all day, I saw every message, Peridot was crying, crying Garnet!” Pearl vented, her heart ached for the Irish-woman, 

“That doesn’t sound very good,” Garnet replied.

“I know!” Pearl groaned loudly, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow.

“We’ll just keep an eye on her, this friend might have been having a bad day that she took out on Peridot but that doesn’t excuse her behaviour.” Garnet said.

Pearl lifted her head from the pillow. “Alright, goodnight Garnet.”

Garnet smiled, “Goodnight Pearl.”

 

 

“This is so cool! It’s like Assassin’s Creed!” Amethyst exclaimed, looking up at all the buildings with Peridot.

Lapis laughed softly with Jasper. “Assassin’s Creed nerds.”

“Yeah,” Jasper agreed, both of them smiling as they wanted the two smaller women freak out over the buildings of all things. “Hey look, I think Pearl is gonna go for it,” She pointed to Pearl who was walking towards Amethyst and Peridot with a tiny box in her hands with a pretty purple bow on top, as if there was any question who the present was for.

“You two shouldn’t spy on private moments,” Garnet’s voice came from behind them making them jump slightly and turn to look at her. 

“We were just watching the shorties geek out, nothing private about that,” Lapis defended as Garnet took a seat beside her.

 

“Amethyst may I speak to you?” Pearl asked, a slight tremor to her voice that hadn’t been there before.

“Yeah of course P, whatcha need?” Amethyst asked, not even noticing when Peridot gave Pearl a thumbs up and snuck away to join the others.

“I, um… Got a present for you,” Pearl tripped over her words a bit, holding out the little box with shaky hands, watching Amethyst blink a few times before taking the box and pulling the ribbon off gently.

Amethyst opened the box, her indigo eyes widening as she pulled the necklace out of the box. It was gorgeous, a circular pendant of Venetian glass that was mostly a deep indigo purple, the other part was a pale, pretty yellowish orange, with black lines delicately swirled within that section. The string of the necklace was a pretty gold, with little violet glass beads every inch or so, with two little ones and a larger one in the middle.

“Pearl, it’s beautiful,” Amethyst smiled up at the taller woman, as she clipped the necklace around her neck, letting the pendant fall right below her collarbones.

“Awwww,” Came from their left, both of them looking over at all their friends who were sitting nearby all resting their heads on their hands while their elbows rested on their knees looking at them expectantly.

“Stop it all of you!” Pearl nearly shrieked, a flush covering her pale cheeks as they all laughed.

“Don’t worry about them Pearly-bird, they’re just jealous you gave me a present and not them,” Amethyst preened, her Russian accent making the whole sentence sound… Pearl didn’t even have a word for it but it made her blush grow tenfold.

Jasper’s phone went off before she could reply to that comment, her amber eyes looking down at her phone.

“Is it bismuth?” Lapis asked, peering over Jasper’s shoulder to look at the phone.

“None of your business but yeah, she sent me a picture of the new sword she just made,” Jasper explained, showing them all the picture Bismuth had sent her.

“Wow tat looks awesome!” Peridot exclaimed, taking Jasper’s phone to get a better look.

“I know right she’s a fuckin master,” Jasper grinned.

“So you kept in touch after the convention?” Lapis asked.

“Yeah, she’s really cool, my sisters and I went to visit her, her place is super cool,” Jasper replied.

“I think Jasper looooovvveeeesssss her,” Amethyst teased.

“Oh shut up you!” Jasper grabbed Amethyst around her midsection and pulled her close ruffling her hair roughly as they all laughed, but they could all see the Canadian’s blush.

 

 

They all decided, against most of their better judgement, to agree to Amethyst and Peridot’s idea to scale a building, definitely not the smartest idea, but they did it. They found a tall building, and scaled up the side of it, as carefully as they could, poor Lapis almost fell if not for Jasper catching her and carrying her the rest of the way up on her back. 

“Wow, now that’s a view,” Lapis said, taking a seat on the roof next to Peridot as everyone sat on the edge of the roof. 

The sun was setting, turning everything in sight gold, except the water, it was a dark redish purple, looked like wine, the light of the sun shimmering on the surface.

“Sure is, never seen something so pretty,” Peridot agreed, scooting a bit closer to Lapis, a soft dusting of a blush on her pale cheeks.

“It is pretty isn’t it?” Pearl asked, sitting beside Amethyst and pulling the purple haired woman to her, both of them blushing slightly.

“Thank you pearl, thanks everyone, for all this… It’s really helped,” Amethyst gave them all a small smile.

“It’s no problem Amethyst, we all love ye,” Peridot smiled at her friend.

They all sat there, watching the sunset over the water as lights and candles lit up the streets of Venice around them.

“Where to next Pearl?” Jasper asked.

“Florence,” Pearl answered. “We’re not done with Italy yet,” Pearl smiled, letting Amethyst leaned on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around the tiny woman and rubbing her arm gently. 

They watched the sun set, the moon rising behind them and the stars appearing in the sky as the last warm colours faded from the sky, the sun setting on their last night in Venice Italy, before they move on with their trip, their special vacation they were all taking together, their friend group, their wonderful, tour of the world.


	11. Florence

Amethyst and Peridot were impossible to contain in florence, running all over the place and talking non-stop about all the ways that the actual Florence was like that of the older Florence from Assassin’s Creed 2, and they had only been there three hours.

“You two need to calm down and sleep it’s almost midnight, what is so special about the connection of the game to the actual place?” Pearl asked.

“Why don’t we find out?” Jasper asked, pulling the game in question from her bag.

“We don’t have a PS3 here,” Peridot mumbled from her spot on her bed staring at her phone. 

Pearl eyed Peridot silently, was her friend causing trouble again? She said her friend forgave her, but never gave a reason. Garnet was also watching Peridot from behind her sunglasses, face unreadable as usual.

“Why yes we do,” Jasper grinned, pulling a PS3 out of her suitcase with some controllers. “Anyone want to play a game?”

“Sure!” Amethyst exclaimed, snatching a controller from Jasper who just laughed and started to hook the console up to the TV in the room. 

Easy to say barely any sleep was had that night, all of them taking turns playing the game, even Pearl who wasn’t really a game player. Laughing, jokes, dirty jokes, and snacks were passed around while they played.

At one point Peridot had started to record everything to put up on youtube, their gaming session was fun, all of them just together, and laughing as they played one of Amethyst and Peridot’s favourite games together as a group.

Pearl had fallen asleep at one point, not used to all night gaming sessions, curling up with her head in Amethyst’s lap who blushed slightly and tried her hardest not to move so Pearl wouldn’t wake up. 

Garnet didn’t pass out as fast as Pearl but eventually she did clock out and fall asleep using Jasper’s abnormally long hair as a pillow much to the Canadian’s amusement with many pictures taken by Amethyst and Lapis for social media purposes.

 

“Come on Pearly bird, wake up, it’s almost seven you gotta get up otherwise you’ll be squawking all day that we’re behind schedule,” Amethyst nudged the pale woman, smiling when the powder blue eyes opened to look up at her.

“I don’t squawk,” she mumbled, sitting up with a soft yawn and a stretch.

“Oh thank god, I was scared to wake you up so I haven’t moved in hours and I need to pee!” Amethyst shouted as she darted into the bathroom, earning a laugh from everyone else.

"Good morning Peridot, how is everything?" Pearl asked as she sat beside the blonde and took the hairbrush away from her.

"Hey!" Peridot protested.

"Just let me do it or you'll turn yourself into a pretzel," Pearl told her, settling behind the small blonde and trying to tame the rats nest of hair. "How is things with your friend?"

"Oh they're good again, she gets like this every now and then, she'll get mad for no reason then forgive me later in the day without any explanation or apology for being mad," Peridot explained.

"That doesn't sound like a very good friend Peridot," Pearl said, still working on the knots of her hair. 

“No no we’ve been friends for years, we’re besties really,” Peridot defended.

Pearl frowned. “Alright…”

“Come on bitches lets get going!” Lapis shouted from the door, earning snickers from everyone and some light scolding from Pearl at her language.

They all headed out into the streets, the sunlight hitting their eyes and making them squint to see.

“Wow it’s hot out here, and I thought it was hot yesterday,” Lapis complained fanning herself.

“Of course it’s hot I’m here,” Jasper smirked making everyone laugh.

"So what's next?" Lapis asked.

"I was thinking the Leonardo da Vinci Museum," Pearl smiled.

"I don't want to look at old stuff," Lapis complained.

"But they have his flying machine Lapis!" Peridot protested.

"Yeah! We flew the thing we should get to see it first hand!" Amethyst grinned.

"When did you- oh," Lapis facepalmed. "Assassin's Creed."

"Yep!" The two shorter women grinned.

"Fine let's go," Lapis relented, following the group falling into step beside Jasper. "Have you noticed something seems off about Peridot today? She keeps looking at her phone."

"She could just be checking with the person watching her dogs Lapis, you worry too much," Jasper dismissed.

"Look at her Jasper," Lapis told her.

Jasper looked at the blonde, watching her as she looked down at her phone, her face twisting a bit, her eyebrows furrowing a bit, her mouth down in a grown, her normally light eyes looking a bit watery as she typed something into her phone.

Jasper's smile faded, watching Peridot try to subtly wipe her eyes as she shoved her phone back into her bag. "What the fuck?"

"See?" Lapis looked up at the mountain of a woman.

"You two caught wind of it too hm?" Pearl asked as she fell into step with them. "She's been having issues with a friend, I use that term lightly, turns out this 'friend' will often times get mad at her for no reason then later in the day 'forgive' her and expect everything to be fine" Pearl explained.

"That's bullshit," Lapis protested.

"What kind of bullshit friendship is that?" Jasper asked.

"Not a good one but she says they've been friends for years and that's just how she is," Pearl sighed.

The three women watched Peridot for a few minutes, constantly checking her phone and replying to something, her air for happiness disappearing quickly much to their dismay.

“Does anyone actually know where we’re going?” Amethyst asked.

It was then they realised, none of them knew where they were going, they all looked around, all the signs were in Italian so that’s no help.

“We are fucking lost aren’t we?” Jasper asked, earning nods from the whole group.

“No way,” Peridot piped in, her grin didn’t quite reach her eyes, everyone saw it. “I’m a human GPS, I can get us to the museum.”

“By all means lead the way then Peri,” Lapis smiled.

 

Took a while, but eventually they found the museum.

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s closed?” Jasper groaned.

“Welp, let’s go get dinner im starving,” Lapis suggested.

“Do you only ever think about food?” Pearl asked her blue haired friend.

“Yeah, duh, food is good,” Lapis replied.

“Fine let’s go find something to eat,” Pearl gave up, the group cheering at the idea of food, Pearl rolling her eyes amused, they were all so single minded sometimes.

 

None of them had ever seen anything as beautiful as the streets of Italy, the beautiful buildings accompanied by the beautiful sights.

Complemented by the food, covered in delectable spices and rich sauces which could only be described as heaven on a plate.

As the sun started to set on the city they once again climbed up onto the roof of a building, sitting to take in the sunset. Though the near silence was broken by signing coming from Amethyst and Lapis who were sharing earbuds.

"What are you two listening to?" Pearl asked, jealousy pooling in her stomach that she was out of the loop.

"Alexander Hamilton!" Amethyst exclaimed, her eyes shining like stars as Lapis made some sort of noise, that probably meant that the song was over, impossible to tell.

"Come on share, you two aren't being fair!" Peridot complained.

"Fine fine," Amethyst dismissed, unplugging the earphones as the music started to surround them, filling their ears with it's Melody, Amethyst and Lapis singing along.

They all smiled, the song fit their group quite well.

"The story of tonight hm?" Pearl asked, leaning back to prop herself up with her arms. "That sounds right for us."

They all watched the sunset, the soundtrack of Hamilton filling their ears and bringing smiles to their faces, the sun slipping behind the hills, leaving only the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment if you liked it! have a great day!


End file.
